


With Lilies and With Laurel

by keylimepie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Baseball, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Pregnancy, Protective Nico, Relationship(s), Trans Character, Trans Will Solace, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Will Solace and Nico di Angelo are a happy couple, navigating the new waters of their relationship, when Will's mother decides that she wants to meet Nico. Naomi Solace has secrets of her own, and it turns out that she needs more help from her son and boyfriend than any of them had anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

Naomi Solace had already been having a pretty bad day when she fell down the front porch steps and made it even worse. 

To start her day, she’d sat down dutifully at her piano, opened the recording app on her tablet, and tried picking out a tune. It had been exactly three months since she’d last written an even passable song, and two years since her last album was released. The pressure was upon her to write and record more music, but inspiration just did not seem to be happening to her these days. She wondered if the blessing that she’d received fifteen years ago had somehow expired. Was there a time limit on that sort of thing? Had she somehow angered her benefactor? But how could that be when she had had no communication with him since Will was a baby? 

She thought back to that day, bouncing her five-month-old baby on her shoulder. The last time that she’d seen Apollo, the ancient Greek god, and father of her child. The inspiration that Apollo had given her during their brief romance had spurred her career into high gear, and she had landed a record contract, written and recorded an entire album even while she carried Apollo’s child within her, and struggled to finish her junior year of high school as well. Naomi’s success story, from pregnant high school girl to famous alt-country musician, had been widely celebrated by many, and booed by others who thought it terrible that anyone should look up to a girl who had a baby at sixteen and then carried on with her life, without even showing shame or remorse. 

Naomi never discussed her child’s father in interviews, only saying that it had been a whirlwind courtship, that she had been young and had not considered the consequences at the time, but that she was very blessed to be a mama even though it might not have been the wisest way to go about it. 

Among the tongue-cluckers and naysayers were included Naomi’s own parents. They had been livid when she turned up pregnant, even more so when she refused to name a boy that her father could bribe or perhaps threaten into marrying her. Only her rising fame and fortune saved her from living a life of constant criticism and vitriol, as she was able to afford a nice home for herself and the baby. 

Of course, she and her parents didn’t cut off ties completely, and eventually they came around to a grudging acceptance of how her life had turned out. They spent time together, though Naomi was always wary and kept them at arms’ length, and they were happy to provide babysitting whenever Naomi had to record more music, and during the long months of touring. Her parents lived on a cattle ranch and that provided a lot of opportunity for a kid to play outdoors, learn to ride a horse, and practice shooting a bow, and Naomi thought it would be a good experience for her child to have a good relationship with her parents, no matter how they had treated her in the past. 

Naomi shook herself from her reverie, before she ended up dwelling on the sadder, more recent family events of the last few years, and gave up on songwriting for the morning. She made herself some toast - burnt, she’d somehow turned the toaster up to 7 - and a cup of coffee, which promptly curdled the cream she poured in it. She gave up on breakfast after that. 

The mailman’s footsteps sounded on the porch and she eagerly went outside to retrieve the mail. A letter from Will! Finally, some good news. She perched on the edge of the porch swing to read it, her bare feet propped on the wicker chair. Her toes were painted a bubblegum pink that matched her t-shirt, and she wore short cutoff shorts and a blue and pink striped bandana tied around her blonde curls. She hummed a little to herself as she pushed her feet against the chair, swaying the swing gently. 

Will’s letter was full of bad news. One of the campers was missing, foul play suspected, and much of the activity of camp was about how to get him back, including a gang of new kids who were helping build some crazy enormous ship. Fear clutched her heart, but Will reassured her that “there’s no way anyone would bother with kidnapping me, Mom. I’m just not important enough.” She knew her son struggled with feeling down on himself sometimes, but it hurt that he was feeling badly enough to print it out like that. He added that he was still undefeated as the worst archer in the Apollo cabin, including the nine-year-old who’d just arrived a few weeks ago. 

He also related that the boy that he liked was gone as well. “He’s away a lot anyway,” Will wrote, “but I guess now he’s probably out looking for Percy. I’m afraid that it’s dangerous. His sister died on a quest a few years ago and it makes me think of how easily he could be gone as well. I don’t know Mom, I’m just so scared,” he admitted, teardrops blurring the words on the page. “Sometimes this life really sucks. I know it’s not your fault, but it’s not like I can complain to Dad.” 

Naomi knew that. None of the times they’d prayed to Apollo had he responded. He’d come to see them only once, watched her concert from the wings with the baby in his arms, made sure that she knew how to contact Camp Half Blood when it was time. “You’ll know when,” he assured her. And then he was gone. 

Right. Moving on. Grocery shopping, that would get her mind off of things. A little mindless stroll around Whole Foods to clear the mind. She went in the house to put the letter away, stepped into her flip-flops, and grabbed her car keys from the hall table. She was walking toward her Jeep when she suddenly remembered that she’d left her phone in the kitchen. As she turned to go back up the steps, she missed the edge of the last step and fell to the sidewalk, her ankle twisting painfully beneath her with a loud crack. 

First was the initial shock, her mind still trying to catch up to what had just happened as she laid on her back on the hot sidewalk, staring up at the mid-morning Texas sun. She gritted her teeth as the pain set in, then let out an agonized howl. This was bad. Really, really bad. She couldn’t feel her toes and she was afraid to try to move anything. She propped up on her elbows and saw that her foot was pointed the wrong way, her ankle already swelling incredibly, ugly purple bruises forming. She let loose a stream of curse words. Of course, she had no neighbors near enough to hear no matter how much she hollered, and the mailman had long since driven away. She dropped back onto the sidewalk and stared up at the sun again in defeat. Sweat trickled down her face. 

“Hey, this… this would be a good time,” she gasped out between waves of pain, addressing the searing ball of light in the sky. “Apollo, if you… just… just a moment of your… time.” 

“Sure thing, Naomi,” came the reply. She turned her head to the side and there he was, leaning against her porch railing, just as gorgeous as the day she’d met him. His arms were folded across his chest, the sculpted muscles of his body apparent through his thin white t-shirt. Dark blue jeans looked painted onto his body, and he wore black cowboy boots. “Need a hand, babe? You look great!” he said enthusiastically. 

“You came,” she said in surprise, looking up at the sun god. 

He grinned. “I was in the neighborhood. Hey, how about a spin for old times sake?” He gestured toward the Maserati which was now parked in her driveway. 

“I… my ankle… I can't go anywhere!” He glanced down at her legs. 

“Oh dear. Those aren't supposed to go that way, are they?” He strode over to her and knelt near her legs, shifting from the flirty poet to the healer. “Hurts, I'll bet,” he murmured gently, running a hand from her knee to just above where the swelling started. She propped herself on her elbows and watched as Apollo bent down and sang to her deformed ankle. Tendrils of light curled through the air from his lips and into her skin. Hot, almost too hot to stand. She felt the pain recede and then there was just the sensation of the swelling going down and the broken bones knitting themselves back together. A process that should have taken six weeks and probably surgery was over in the space of minutes. After the last note, he bent closer and pressed his lips to her ankle, then grinned up at her. 

“Thank you,” she said. He nodded and stood up, lifting her into his arms easily. 

“Don’t try to walk on it for a while,” he advised her. 

“Does it still need to heal?” she asked. 

“No, I just want to carry you,” he said, striding up the porch steps. The door opened for them and he carried her into the parlor and set her down on the chaise lounge, kneeling on the floor beside her. 

“Apollo…” she began. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. 

“Yes, m’lady?” 

“Have- have you seen Will lately? How is he? I know you’re not really supposed to…” 

“I have not spoken to him, no. But I see glimpses sometimes.” 

“He’s unhappy, I think. Maybe it’s normal for a teenager, I don’t know. Especially with... what he’s dealing with… but besides that, I think he doesn’t feel like he has as many talents or gifts as he should have, as your child.” 

“That’s odd. It’s my understanding that he’s the best healer at camp nowadays,” Apollo said with a frown. “But hey, I’ll put it on my to-do list, check in with the kids. Maybe send him a dream or two. You know, my hands are kinda tied… I’m really not even supposed to be here now.” 

“He has always been a perfectionist. Maybe he’s just too hard on himself,” Naomi mused. “So, how have you been? How’s the, uh, god business?” 

Apollo shrugged. “Crazy as usual. The usual in-fighting, threats to our very existence, Twitter flame wars with Hermes.” He laced his fingers behind his head, the movement causing his biceps and pecs to flex deliciously. Naomi sighed. They exchanged a heated look, and Apollo’s smile shifted. 

“So, how about that drive?” he murmured, leaning close enough for Naomi to feel the heat radiating off of him. He touched her hair gently with his fingertips. 

“Okay,” she whispered. He grabbed her hands, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the Maserati, Apollo at her side. They were flying across the sky. Apollo had one hand on the wheel, loosely draped over the top of it, and his other arm was slung around her shoulders, holding her close against his side. He peered at her over the top of his sunglasses. 

“You know I can’t get you home ‘til tomorrow,” he commented. “You’re stuck with me all the way ‘round.” 

“I remember,” Naomi said, moving her hand onto his knee. Apollo leaned in and brought his lips to hers. He hit some button on the control panel, a computerized voice said “autopilot engaging”, and his other hand came to rest on her cheek as they deepened the kiss. Naomi’s arms went around his neck as the sun chariot continued to carry them to the Western sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will Solace sprawled out on his favorite sunny patch of grass behind the Apollo cabin. It was late summer, the world had recently been saved yet again, Camp Half-Blood had emptied out as most of the kids headed back to school, and Will had an amazing new boyfriend. Life was great, he thought as he wriggled his fingers and his toes against the warm grass. 

A shadow fell across him, shading his face. He looked up, smiling, and the shadow disappeared as Nico dropped to the ground next to him and laid down, just close enough to lace their fingers together. “Hey,” Nico said, studying Will’s face. 

“Hey yourself,” Will replied. Nico’s hand was unusually warm, his face flushed, his hair damp with sweat. Will could feel his pulse where their wrists rested together, strong and rapid. “Did you just come from practice?” 

“Yeah, I went a few rounds, mostly with the Ares kids.” He touched the fresh bruise on his cheek proudly. 

“Sorry I missed it,” Will said, sitting up. He dug around in his pack until he produced a bottle of Gatorade and held it out to Nico, who propped himself up on an elbow and sipped at it. 

“You hate swordfighting,” Nico said, squinting at Will. 

“I hate _doing_ swordfighting, but I love _watching_ it under the right circumstances,” Will said, his blue eyes drifting down Nico’s body, drinking in the tight black tank top and jeans before settling back on Nico’s face with an appreciative smirk. Nico’s cheeks flushed with a self-conscious blush. Will leaned over and kissed him. 

The kissing and the hand-holding and the casual touches were starting to feel comfortable, an integrated part of their lives now. Nico was his boyfriend, they held hands and kissed and put their arms around each other’s waists and sat side by side at breakfast and at campfire singalongs, and it was just a fact of life. In just a month, they’d become an undividable duo, one of the great love matches of Camp Half-Blood. 

But it was more than the touching. They talked to each other, both of them sharing things that they were not accustomed to sharing with others. Will had been entrusted with Nico’s deepest secrets and dearest memories, the bits of memories that he still held of his mother and his early life with his sister, the terrible and stupid things that he’d done, and the struggle of his crush with Percy. That, Will had to admit, had stung. He’d been languishing here at camp for years, dreaming about the beautiful son of Hades with the dark eyes, who had meanwhile been mooning over Percy Jackson. But Will got over it, after all what did the past matter? Nico wanted to be with him now. And it wasn’t like Will hadn’t briefly dated others during that time, too, though it never lasted long. He’d never been able to get Nico out of his head and he didn’t think it was fair to them. 

Will had told Nico a lot about himself, too. Some of it was the basic stuff that he told all his siblings and friends, about growing up in Texas, his mom’s music career, their pets, the vacations he and his mom had taken to surf and hike and camp and ski, any time she could free her schedule enough. There were a few things he’d held back though, and sometimes that gave him a gnawing guilty feeling. 

In the space of a month or so, they’d become inseparable, bonded and completely in love. Most importantly, they’d formed a mutual trust. That was why Will had decided to finally trust Nico with one of his most important secrets. 

Nico had guzzled most of the bottle of Gatorade and his skin looked less flushed, his eyes less glassy, Will noted with satisfaction. He sat cross-legged on the grass, holding Will’s hand between both of his, tracing gentle patterns over his fingers and palm. Will’s other hand stroked over Nico’s hair, teasing through the unruly curls. Nico sighed contentedly. 

Will took a deep, shaky breath and tensed up. Nico looked at him curiously. “I want to tell you something, Nico.” He pulled his hands free and raked his fingers through his blond mop of hair anxiously. “It’s an important something.” 

Nico’s brow furrowed in concern. “Oh- okay,” he said. 

“It’s about me,” Will added. “Something about me that not a lot of people know. No one at camp does, except Chiron and Mr. D, and a couple of my siblings. But you deserve to know. I’m sorry, I probably should have told you before… when we first… I just… I love you so much Nico and I didn’t want to ruin this, and if you knew…” Tears were spilling down his cheeks. Nico surged forward to stroke his cheeks, wiping the tears away. His hands stayed cupped around Will’s face. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Nico murmured. “You know my worst, and you still associate with me. I love you Will, I cannot imagine anything… there’s nothing that would make me stop loving you.” He tilted Will’s face up, meeting his eyes. 

Will sniffled and nodded. “Okay but… you don’t know…” 

“Then tell me!” Nico exclaimed, pressing his forehead against Will’s. “I’m listening, sweetheart.” 

“I’m transgender,” Will whispered. He pulled back and looked at Nico’s face, but could not read anything from his expression. “Do you understand what that means?” 

Nico frowned a little. “I think so? I saw a magazine article last year. So… people used to think that you were a girl when you were born but then you realized that you were a boy? That seemed to be the gist of it.” He held Will’s hands again, with a reassuring squeeze. 

Will inhaled shakily. “That’s pretty basic, but yeah. I think I knew when I was a little kid, but I didn’t really understand, do you know what I mean? It kind of became more important as I got older. Then I finally… when I was nine, almost ten, it all really clicked.” 

Nico nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean. It was a little bit like that, realizing that I… like boys. Did you tell your family?” 

Will’s face darkened, but then he brightened again, like a cloud passing across the sun. “Mama is wonderful. Once I talked to her about it, she has been as helpful as anyone could be.” 

“I’m glad that your mother is kind. I hate to think of anyone being cruel to someone about this, but especially a mother.” 

“I’m glad that you’re being kind,” Will replied. “I was so scared, Nico. Does this mean… do you still like me?” 

“You dork,” Nico scoffed. “Of course. I love you. Do you not listen to anything I say?” 

“But you still want me as a boyfriend?” Will looked at him in awe. 

“Nothing has changed,” Nico said firmly. “You’re still my adorable idiot boyfriend who is annoying and brave and handsome and should really be kissing me right now.” 

Will chuckled and tugged Nico towards him, the momentum sending both of them tumbling to the grass, Will flat on his back with Nico on top of him. Nico planted his hands on either side of Will’s face and kissed him. Nico’s lips were soft and warm and tasted like red Gatorade. They’d never kissed like this before, the weight of Nico’s body sprawled across Will’s, his knee between Will’s legs, Nico’s fingers tracing down his neck, making him shiver in spite of the hot midday sun. Will made a little purring sound and ran his hands up Nico’s back, inching the tank top up and touching the skin underneath. This, too, was new territory; not since he’d been desperately trying to maintain a professional attitude in the infirmary had he touched the skin beneath Nico’s shirt. This seemed to be having an effect on Nico as well, and he fumbled at the edge of Will’s t-shirt, pulling it up and running his fingertips over his stomach reverently. Ah, this was why they’d never done this before, Will thought as Nico’s fingers found the edge of his binder. Will gasped and suddenly sat up, dislodging his boyfriend. 

“S-sorry,” Nico stammered. “I… I just…” 

“It’s okay,” Will said. “It was a really good kiss. It all felt good. But, uh. We should get to lunch.” He scrambled to his feet and held his hands out to help Nico up. They held hands as they walked toward the dining pavilion. 

“I’m really glad you’re my boyfriend,” Will said. 

Nico shook his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Will. “I’m glad that you’re my boyfriend, too.” 

“Ugh, you saps,” said Cecil Markowitz, who had just come up behind them and had heard the exchange. “I think I’m catching diabetes just from standing near you.” 

“Guess you’d better be nice then, cause you’re going to need Will to treat you,” Kayla said. “I’m off duty.” 

“As long as I’m not getting the same treatment he gives Nico,” Cecil said, elbowing Will in the side. 

“That would definitely hasten your demise,” Nico promised him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“Yeah, there’s no danger of any of that,” Will said, rolling his eyes. He gave Nico a quick kiss as they got in line for the meal. 

Will and Nico sat across from each other with their trays of lunch and teased and bickered as they usually did. Their exchanged glances simply carried one more shared secret, one more piece of the puzzle that was their relationship, and one more thing about Will Solace that Nico di Angelo would fight to the death to defend. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I got a letter from Mama today,” Will said to Nico as he plunked down his plate of spaghetti and slid onto the bench next to him. It was early December and the camp weather had newly been adjusted to be just cool enough to need sweatshirts. Will was wearing a fleece pullover with a Camelback Mountain logo, a souvenir from last winter’s ski trip, in a shade of blue that made his eyes stand out even more than usual. Nico had spent most of the day shivering in just a t-shirt, and was now sporting an orange zip-up hooded sweatshirt with ‘Solace, Cabin 7’ embroidered on the front. “Now everyone will know who to return you to,” Will had joked when he had finally convinced Nico to acknowledge the weather and put it on. 

“Oh? How is your mother?” Nico was carefully spreading butter on a slice of bread and trying to ignore Kayla, who was making increasingly ridiculous faces in an attempt to make Nico laugh. Since he’d started sitting with them at the Apollo table, Kayla had delighted in messing with Nico in that same pesky little sister way that she messed with Will. She had once managed to make Nico snort chocolate milk out his nose, a painful and embarrassing experience that Nico really wanted to forget about and Kayla really wanted to replicate. 

Will rolled his eyes as Kayla dangled a single noodle in the air and slurped it into her mouth slowly. Kayla’s pink and black quilted flannel shirt was already splattered with sauce, but she seemed unconcerned. “She’s good. She wants me to come home for Christmas. Her new album is all recorded, she’s not doing any more shows til spring, and she wants to skip the ski trip this year and spend some time at home with me. Well. With us.” 

“Us?” Nico said in surprise, his butter knife clattering to the plate. 

“I told her all about you, and she wants to meet you. She wants you to come for the holidays. A couple of weeks. Christmas, New Year’s. What do you think?” 

Nico stared down at his plate. It had been a good, but strange few months, slowly getting used to being a part of Camp Half-Blood, and being drawn into the family of the Apollo cabin. He was starting to be comfortable with that, with the friendship of most of the campers here. But the idea of traveling in the outside world and meeting Will’s mother seemed overwhelming. 

Will was waiting, holding his breath. Nico looked over, studying his face. “This is very important to you, isn’t it?” 

“I mean… it’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll be sad, I’ll miss you, but…” Will shrugged. 

“I’ll go,” Nico said. “If you’re sure it’s a good idea.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Mama will love you,” Will said. 

A few weeks later, they were preparing to depart from camp and catch a train. It would take several days of traveling, first to Chicago and then transferring to another another train to Texas. Will’s mother had made the arrangements, offering them the option between plane or train tickets, but Nico was still too wary of his uncle to agree to sky travel. 

Will had stuffed a large tote bag full of snacks, games, and books to keep them occupied, as well as a well-stocked medical kit and squares of ambrosia and a thermos of nectar, and was hunting around in the Apollo cabin for any last minute forgotten items. Nico had meanwhile seen to the weapons for the journey, and had obtained from Lou Ellen a Mist-enhanced sports equipment bag that would show to the TSA inspectors as football gear, but was really stuffed with swords, daggers, and a bow and arrows, though Will insisted that he was really too awful an archer for them to be any use. 

“You’re far too critical of yourself. I’ve seen you shoot, Will. You’re better than I am,” Nico sniffed. 

Will shrugged. “I’m supposed to be better than you. Lots better. Guess it’s a good thing my dad never shows up to see what a disgrace I am.” 

Nico bristled. “How dare you talk about the boy I love like that?” he said fiercely, and Will cracked a smile. “You’re amazing, Solace, and I’ll fight anyone who doesn’t believe it. Including you.” 

“Bring it, Death Boy,” Will replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

That started a wrestling match that ended with Nico pinning Will’s wrists to the bed and quickly took a very different turn as Nico’s lips crashed into Will’s. They were still kissing ten minutes later when Austin wandered into the cabin. 

“Ugh,” he protested. “Thought you guys were getting ready for your trip in here, not....” he gestured. 

“Very important pre-trip preparations. What if we boarded the train and Nico hadn’t been thoroughly kissed?” Will said, sitting up. Nico ran his fingers through his hair and blushed scarlet. 

“Double ugh. Hey, a bunch of us wanted to say goodbye before you go, what time do you head out?” 

“We’re meeting Argus at the Big House at ten,” Will said. “We’re just about to head up there, actually. Walk with us? Carry a bag?” he asked. 

“Man, my timing is spectacular, isn’t it?” Austin grumbled. “Yeah, okay. Give me the heavy one.” 

It was a little chilly outside, and they’d been cautioned that the mortal world outside the camp borders was experiencing a major cold snap. Nico shoved his arms into his black trenchcoat, and Will pulled on his old Okemo ski jacket. They all shouldered bags and trudged toward the house. 

“You could have packed a little lighter, Solace,” Nico grumbled. Will had a rolling backpack and an enormous duffel bag in addition to the shopping tote full of snacks and things. Nico had only an ordinary backpack with his clothes and toothbrush, so he carried half of Will’s things besides. 

“Nope,” Will replied cheerily. “I need everything in there.” 

“They’re going to have to run an extra coal car just to haul all of your belongings. Is this your entire wardrobe?” Nico shifted the backpack handle from one hand to the other. 

“There’s an odd sock I left behind.” 

“Coal car?” snickered Austin. “What is this, the old-timey excursion?” 

“Yes, and if you don’t shut up the fellow with the handlebar moustache is going to tie you up on the tracks,” Nico said icily. 

“Kinky,” replied Austin. 

A small trickle of other campers followed them up to the house, and soon the rest of the campers present were surrounding the car, helping stuff the luggage in, hugging or shaking hands. Harley pressed a gadget into Nico’s hands. “It’s for fun on the train,” he said. “In case you’re bored.” Paolo lingered over kissing Will’s cheeks, long enough that Nico wilted a small patch of grass around them. Kayla was quick to notice Nico’s death glare, and she distracted him by tackling him into a fierce hug. “Happy Holidays, Neeks. You two have lots of fun, be careful, all that,” she said. 

“Will do,” Nico agreed, kissing her forehead. “And you. Keep up on sword practice while I’m gone, even if you only have dummies to hit.” 

“I’ll miss my favorite dummy,” she said, patting his cheek. 

“You miss me nearly every time; that’s why you have to practice,” he said. They stuck out their tongues at each other, and then Will was dragging Nico towards the car. 

“Argus says we have to go or we’ll miss the train. Traffic is going to be awful.” 

“I still say we should have just had Jules-Albert drive us the whole trip.” 

“Is that really how you want to meet my mother? With your zombie chauffeur?” 

“...no,” Nico admitted. 

Traveling made Nico feel twitchy and bored, in spite of the books and games. He hated the feeling of being trapped on the train, though he relented a bit when he saw the tiny sleeping compartment they had all to themselves. In the evening they changed into pajamas, and Nico let Will pull him down onto the tiny, uncomfortable mattress and he rested his head against Will’s chest, soft and unfamiliar without his binder, but still so very comforting. The sound of Will’s heartbeat soon drowned out the voices of anxiety in Nico’s head, and he was able to sleep like he seldom did alone in the Hades cabin. Nico woke up the next morning in Will’s arms and studied the boy’s face, relaxed in sleep, lips parted and snoring ever so slightly. He brushed a thick golden curl from Will’s forehead. 

Will’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked blearily at Nico. “Wasssha lookin’ at?” 

“Just some ridiculous dork that I’m in love with,” Nico answered. 

“Hope he’s good to you,” Will said, rubbing his eyes. 

“He is, even when he’s being an insufferable prick about it,” Nico said, yawning. “I’m hungry. Should I have jellybeans for breakfast, or should we go find the dining car?” 

“Ugh. Now that you mention it, I’m gonna be an insufferable prick about that. Real breakfast. You cannot start your day with jellybeans.” 

The dining car was pretty empty when they got there, and they were soon tucking into a hearty breakfast. Nico took back everything bad he’d said about train travel when the first forkful of steak and eggs hit his tongue. 

“Much better than Jules-Albert’s cooking,” he said happily. 

“Oh gods, I do not want to know,” Will said. Nico giggled at the look of horror on his face. 

After breakfast was the transfer in Chicago. Nico was wary, on heightened alert for monsters in the hectic bustle of the station, but they changed trains without incident and settled in for another full day and night of travel. 

“We’re playing games now,” Will declared, pulling a large box from the bag. “Have you ever played Battleship?” 

“Yes, of course. Bi- I, I used to play when I was small.” His eyes opened wide as Will opened the box. “What is all that? Oh, there are tiny ships now!” He laughed with glee, picking up a little plastic battleship and studying it. “We just wrote them on papers.” 

They played several rounds, Nico won every time. After the third loss, Will demanded kisses to soothe his wounded pride and they sprawled out side by side on the bed, with tiny plastic ships and pegs digging into their hips, and kissed until they forgot everything else. When they were interrupted by Will’s watch alarm beeping, Nico pulled away and stared up at the ceiling, his heart racing faster than the train. 

“Time for lunch,” Will said. His hair stood up all over and his clothes were rumpled and twisted. He stood up carefully and tried to make himself presentable. 

“Who won that round?” asked Nico. 

“Let’s call it a draw,” answered Will, pulling Nico to his feet and smoothing at his hair. “Come on, I’m starving now. Seems like forever since breakfast.” 

“That’s because you never got out the jellybeans,” Nico grumbled. 

They had lunch, enjoying the stroll through the train. After lunch, Nico dug through Will’s bag of amusements, finally acquiring the coveted jellybeans, as well as a paperback novel. 

“You have a book about pirates,” Nico said happily. “Did I ever tell you that I liked pirates?” He looked at the glossy cover featuring two pirates staring at each other intensely, their shirts half undone, swords forgotten at their sides. It was nothing like the pirate books he’d had as a child. 

“Uh,” said Will. “It’s… well yeah I guess it’s about pirates. It’s a romance, Nico. I have other kinds of books too. Medical texts… my calculus book… poetry and short stories.” 

Nico shrugged. “No, I’ll read your pirate romance. There had better be at least some sword fighting.” He laid back on the bed, kicked his shoes off, and opened the paperback. 

Will dug another out of the bag. This one had shirtless cowboys on the cover. He leaned back, pillowing his head on Nico’s stomach, and they quietly turned pages and picked at the bag of jellybeans. Eventually, Nico’s fingers landed in Will’s hair, stroking rhythmically through it. Will made a contented little humming sound and leaned into the touch. He reached up and grasped Nico’s hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. 

Nico set his book down and sat up to lean over Will. “It occurs to me that you are far more interesting than pirates, Solace. Even kissing pirates.” 

Will’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Glad you think so. I was afraid I was going to have to dress up in a ruffly white shirt and knee breeches to get your attention back.” 

“As appealing as that sounds, I’d be happy to just cuddle with you as you are.” Will scooted up and let Nico hold him, his cheek resting against Nico’s shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked softly. 

“I have more memories of other people’s mothers than my own. Some are wonderful, like Sally Jackson. Others were tragic, like May Castellan. I just… I guess I’m scared because I’m not sure what mothers are supposed to be like, how one interacts with them. And then there is also… this is different because… aren’t parents typically wary and critical of people that their children are dating? Suppose she realizes that I’m not good enough for you.” 

“Nico,” said Will sharply, sitting up and twisting around to get in Nico’s face. “You most certainly are good enough for me. Listen, you make my life better every day you’re in it. You are loving, and giving, and you are always there for me when I need you, to listen or to comfort me or talk sense into me, or to make me feel like I’m okay just how I am. I don’t think you understand how much better…” Will broke off with a choking sob and tears dripped down onto Nico’s cheeks. Nico brushed them away with his thumbs, then kissed the tear tracks. “I love you, Neeks,” Will sniffled. 

“Will… I love you, too. Gods, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“I just wish you knew your worth the way I do,” Will sighed, settling back into Nico’s arms. “Guess this is what it feels like when I do it,” he added sheepishly. 

“Wasn’t gonna say it,” Nico said. “But now that you mention it, I would like you to reflect on how talented you really are. Also brilliant and sweet and gorgeous.” 

There was another long silence, both boys lost in thought. Then Will sat up and stretched, and started rummaging through his bag. 

“I’m going to go hit the shower before dinner. Be back in a few.” He blew a kiss to Nico and slipped out the door. 

After dinner, Nico dug out a simple deck of cards from his backpack and thoroughly trounced Will at every casino game he could think of. 

“Seventy years of practice,” Will grumbled. “It’s a good thing we’re only playing for jellybeans and I don’t really even like jellybeans.” 

Night fell, and they changed into pajamas and crawled under the covers, holding each other close again. “I like sleeping with you,” Nico whispered. Will made a contented noise and buried his face in Nico’s hair. They woke with the sunrise but lingered in bed, tangled up in each other, until well after they’d missed breakfast. They only rose reluctantly when it was nearing time to arrive in Austin, and dressed and repacked their things. 

Will and Nico stepped out of the train station into the bright Texas sunlight, laden with luggage. Will had tied his jacket around his waist and was sweating in the heat already. Nico, however, seemed perfectly comfortable in his black trenchcoat. He shouldered the heavy weapons bag and scanned the parking lot. 

“What are we looking for again? A Jeep?” 

“Yes, a yellow Jeep Wrangler,” Will replied. “It’s pretty bright; should be easy to spot.” He squinted. “I think I see it.” 

“Ahh the advantage of superior height,” Nico said. He followed Will down the row of cars. 

Naomi Solace sat in the drivers seat poking at her phone restlessly, playing some silly game that had proved to be a good distraction from the nervousness she felt. Was she going about this all wrong? She glanced over just as the two boys approached the car. “You’re early!” she shouted out the open window, waving at Will. He smiled and waved back at her, and she hoped that his good mood would hold through what she was about to throw at him. 

Naomi took a deep breath and steeled herself. She opened the door and stepped out of the Jeep. 

Will stopped suddenly in shock. “Holy Hera,” he breathed, staring at his mother. 

“Surprise,” Naomi said nervously, patting her rounded belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh... I feel like this chapter both drags on too long and is missing something, but I don't know what. But I've been poking away at this story for far too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Will recovered his composure and set his bags down on the ground. He ran the last few steps and hugged Naomi, leaning carefully around the baby bump. He guessed her to be in the late second trimester, though he wasn’t certain, his main experience with pregnancy having been a cloud nymph. “I missed you,” he sniffled into her hair. She’d changed her hairstyle again, this time it was a chin length bob, smooth and straight and shiny with product,still mostly her natural blonde but with a dramatic teal streak on one side. 

“You’ve gotten taller than me,” she said, gripping his shoulders and holding him out just enough to study his face. “It’s been too long, baby.” 

“I guess,” he said, gesturing helplessly at her stomach. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know,” she said. “I tried a few times, but… you had so much going on and…” she glanced over at Nico with a smile. “Thought I’d let you focus on your own life.” Naomi put one arm around Will’s shoulders and beckoned to Nico with the other. “Come here and let me hug you, Nico,” 

“Mama…” Will started to protest, knowing how Nico was touch-averse until he knew someone much better, but Nico had already stepped forward and let Naomi pull him into a careful side hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Naomi said, releasing them. “Now why don’t we get a move on and head home? Much more cozy there than a parking lot, huh?” She stood back as the boys loaded their things into the back of the Jeep. 

“Now, Nico, I hope you’ll forgive me if I make Will sit up front next to me,” she said as she climbed back into the driver’s seat. “I’ve missed his face too much. Next time you can both sit in the back and cuddle.” 

“Mama!” Will protested, blushing. Nico caught his eye as he climbed into the backseat and smirked at him. 

“Or maybe next time I’ll just make you drive,” she mused. “It’s about time you learn.” 

“Mama, I’m only fifteen,” Will sighed. "I can't even get my license until next fall." 

“Pfft. I could drive when I was your age. Used to cruise around grandpa’s back forty in a rusted-out old Chevy truck.” 

“Mama, don’t-” Will scowled, his eyes steely. 

“Sorry,” she said, cringing. “But... we should maybe do some driving practice. Wal-Mart parking lot. Nico, do you drive yet?” 

“Ma’am, I’m not even fifteen yet,” he said. “And I have- I’ve had no need to.” 

The Solace home was a good distance outside of the city, and it seemed like they were driving forever, first on highways, then a busy road past shopping malls and other businesses, then finally down country roads. Naomi and Will chatted constantly, with the occasional comment or question directed at Nico. A few times Naomi would randomly stop mid-conversation to turn the radio up and belt out whatever tune was playing. She always sounded better than whoever was singing on the radio, though she would switch the station if it was one of her own songs. 

“I cannot stand listening to myself sing any more than I have to!” she said with a laugh. “Nico, honey, what do you like to listen to?” 

“I’m still figuring that out,” he said. “Mostly punk and Frank Sinatra.” 

“Combined or separately?” 

Will burst out laughing. “Oh gods, has anyone done punk Sinatra remixes? Nico, we should-” 

“No,” he said firmly. “I think I prefer them separately; they suit different moods and occasions.” 

They drove on through the commercial district, slowly with the lunchtime traffic. Naomi pointed out a few interesting places that she wanted to take them and reminded Will of the places they’d gone together. 

“Mama, is there… someone? Someone you want me to meet? Please, no more surprises,” he said so softly that Nico barely heard him. 

“Nope,” Naomi replied, her mouth tightening. Will almost wished he hadn’t asked. “There’s no one of any importance.” 

“I’m sorry,” Will said, looking over at her with concerned eyes. 

“Not your fault, baby. Men are just… ugh. Present company excluded, of course. That’s all I have to say on the subject.” 

“Consider it dropped,” Will said. 

They turned onto a dirt road lined with tall trees. “Almost there,” Naomi called out. “‘Nother mile or so.” They crested a hill, and another, and then they were pulling into a long driveway set between wooden fences. At the end of the driveway was a small yellow farmhouse. The driveway widened in front of it and to the right side, where there was as blue pole barn with garage doors. Naomi pulled up close to the front porch. 

“You boys go ahead and get your bags,” she said. “I’d help, but…” she gestured at her midsection. “I’ll go throw some sandwiches together. You must be starving.” 

“We’ve got this,” Nico assured her. “Sandwiches would be lovely.” 

She ruffled Will’s hair as he walked by. “You can put Nico’s things in the office, Will. I’ve got the futon in there now.” Their eyes met for a moment, a silent conversation between them, before Will blushed and turned away. Naomi disappeared into the house. 

“You okay?” Nico asked as soon as she had gone. 

“I’m fine,” Will replied. “Really. I mean, it’s cool that my mom’s just… randomly having a baby with nobody knows who but… is making it clear that you aren’t going to be having a sleepover in my room, you know, even though we’re not even...” Will sighed. “I probably just need a little while to adjust. Sorry, Nico, I had no idea what I was dragging you into. Obviously.” 

“Hey, I’m not upset, I’m just worried about you,” Nico said, gripping Will’s shoulders. “I like her so far, and I think she likes me. Maybe?” 

“She does, I can tell,” Will said. “Come on, let’s get this stuff inside and eat some sandwiches.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I had many chapters written ahead, but something felt missing, so I literally just wrote this over the last day or so. And naturally I cannot wait to post it so here we go with minimal editing. Wheeee.

Naomi Solace made really good sandwiches. Nico had been expecting some lunchmeat and mayo slapped between white bread, just like at camp; he would have been quite happy with that and maybe some potato chips and soda. Instead, she served them sliced turkey and avocado and provolone, with some kind of flavorful, sweet mayonnaise, on ciabatta and cooked in some kind of little press that looked like a waffle maker. They were absolutely amazing. There was a pitcher of sweetened iced tea on the table. She offered other drinks if he wanted, but he decided to try the tea. It okay, he thought, though he decided next time to ask for something else. There was a tray of vegetables, cucumber slices and carrot sticks and broccoli and a spicy dip. Nico ate a few, but vegetables weren’t his favorite, even with dip, so he tried to eat just enough vegetables that Will wouldn’t scowl at him for not eating enough vegetables. It was a delicate balance. 

Naomi kept talking throughout lunch. She asked Nico a lot of questions, though she avoided the obvious ones. Nothing about his family, his godly parent, his life before camp. Nico wondered how much Will had told her about him, or if she just had the tact to avoid things that would be difficult for most demigods. She just seemed to be trying to get to know him as a person. What did he like to do, what were his favorite subjects, what were his habits and likes and dislikes. It would have seemed intrusive, like she was grilling him to gauge suitability, if she were not so damn cheerful and bubbly about it. Like Will, she wore a constant sunny smile and was happy and positive about pretty much everything. Knowing Will as he did, Nico couldn’t help but wonder what she was covering up. 

“Are you a late night person or a morning person? Or both?” she asked, refilling his tea glass. “I’m sure you know that Will is solar-powered, but I can be flexible, so we can do movie marathons or poker while he zonks out early.” 

“Do not play poker with him,” Will cautioned. “You’ll be signing the Jeep and the house over to him by tomorrow. He’s unbeatable.” 

“Shut up Will, you can’t be giving all my secrets away,” Nico said, kicking Will’s ankle under the table. “And I would happily play for pennies, or M&M’s, or the sheer joy of victory.” 

Naomi laughed. “Well Nico, maybe we’ll stick to Scrabble. I’m really attached to my M&M’s. And my pride.” 

After lunch, Will cleared the table, putting everything away and loading the dishwasher. Nico watched from the dining table, uncertain if he should go help or if Will needed the space, and the task to busy his hands. He decided that if Will had wanted his help he would have asked, or more likely just told him to get off his butt and pitch in. 

Naomi was still sipping at her tea, but she had quieted and was staring out the window. There were tall sliding glass doors to their left that led to a large deck. The view was of rolling fields and a distant woods, with the sun just starting to dip low over the trees. It was late afternoon, and nearly the winter solstice, sunset would be in just an hour or two he guessed, though Will would know for certain. 

“This is a nice view,” Nico commented. “We watch the sunsets over the strawberry fields at camp sometimes, but I think I prefer this.” 

“I watch it pretty much every day that I’m home,” she said. Her eyes were sad; her earlier bubbliness gone. “Though why I want to torment myself and relive the leaving is beyond me.” 

They sat in contemplative silence until Will returned. Naomi rose to give him a kiss and thank him for cleaning up, and her happy demeanor was back. “You know what, baby, you should take Nico out and give him a tour of the property.” 

“Maybe tomorrow, Mama? Kind of late for a walk.” 

“No, take the four wheeler. Just go for a buzz through the woods.” 

“Mama! You’ve never let me ride without you,” Will gasped. 

“You did fine the last time, I really think you can handle it. You’re so cautious, not a maniac like most boys I’ve ever ridden with. And I’m not going to be getting on again anytime soon,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Wear your jackets, wear your helmets, and try to be back by full dark.” 

“You game, di Angelo?” Will asked, looking at Nico with a gleam in his eye. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but yes, I am,” he said. 

Will led him to the barn and pulled a tarp off a battered old red ATV. “Mama’s been teaching me to ride, when we had the chance, since I was about twelve. But of course I’m not here much to learn.” Will pulled some helmets from where they hung from nails in the wall. “So do you trust me?” 

“I trust you with my heart and my life, Solace,” Nico said, moving closer to Will as he spoke, leaning in to kiss him at the last. Will’s mouth tasted like the sweet tea, and suddenly Nico decided that it was his favorite beverage in the world and he was very, very thirsty. They stumbled a little, Will sitting down on the seat of the contraption, and Nico crawling onto him, his knees on either side of Will’s hips. He broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down Will’s neck to his shirt collar. 

“This is… we’re not going to get very far like this,” Will gasped, leaning back against the handlebars. 

“Far enough for me,” Nico said, his hand sliding under the edge of Will’s shirt. “Just a little kissing, I just need to kiss you, Will.” He brought his mouth back up to Will’s. They kissed for a few more minutes, Will’s hands tangling in his hair and tracing down his chest. Finally, Will broke the kiss off and insisted that they should get going. 

They retrieved the helmets and pulled them on, and got seated properly. “Hold on around my waist, really tight, okay?” Will said. 

“I like this,” Nico said with a grin, pressing up tight against Will’s back. 

“And for the love of the gods, do not _distract_ me,” Will groused. “I’m not that good at this.” 

They rode down across the field. Nico had to admit, it was fun. Flying over the rough terrain, the wind whipping by, Will in his arms, it was all very exciting. They came to the woods and there was a break in the stone wall and a path through it. They slowed down here; high speeds were likely to end with slamming into a tree. Will was trying to play tour guide, talking to him about the trees and the property line and the tree fort above their heads, but Nico didn’t hear much of it between the noise of the ATV and the dizzying sensation of movement. 

They drove through about half a mile of woods before they came to a stream. “Just this little bit is ours; this is a property corner,” Will said. “But we can fish and swim here in the summer. If we’re ever here in the summer.” It was a tiny shallow stream; Nico wondered if it got deeper other times of the year. 

“Doesn’t look like much for swimming,” Nico said. “I think the canoe lake is better.” 

“But I can’t,” Will said, his body tensing. “Have you ever known me to go swimming with everyone, Neeks? Think about it.” 

Nico’s arms tightened around Will’s waist, reminding himself of the constricting binder ever present beneath Will’s clothes. “Gods Will, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, just… I know you don’t mean to, but…” Will trailed off. “This is the only place I can swim now.” 

They continued out of the woods, and across the lower part of the field along a wooden fence. The house was up a slight hill from them, looking quite large at this angle, with the basement opening out of the hillside giving it an extra level compared to the front of the house. 

The eastern side of the yard featured archery targets, everything from stumps with papers tacked to them to big foam shapes of animals and humans. “Not many arrow holes in those targets,” Nico said with a grin. 

“Shut up,” Will replied. “Or I’ll stand you out there with an apple on your head.” 

“No you won’t. You’d just have to patch me up again when you shot me in the leg while aiming for my head.” 

“I’ll get you for that one later,” Will said as they came around the corner to the barn. He eased the four-wheeler back into its parking spot and peeled the helmet off, making his hair stick up wildly. “So what did you think?” 

“Well, you’re a good driver,” Nico said. He reached up and ran his fingers through Will’s hair, smoothing it down. “You didn’t crash us into a tree or roll it down a hill. I never at any point sensed our impending deaths.” 

“...thanks?” Will said. They headed into the house, punching at each other’s arms and squabbling. Will led Nico to the kitchen and started rummaging around, settling on cans of soda and Oreos. Nico could hear the distant sound of piano music. “Mama’s composing,” Will explained. “If she has an inspiration she just has to go and play it right then and get it recorded, otherwise it’s gone again. I think it’s part of the blessing from Dad.” 

Nico nodded and twisted an Oreo apart. He scraped the filling with his teeth, stacking the chocolate parts to the side. Will refrained from commenting. Finally, several Oreos worth of filling later, Nico picked up the whole stack of empty chocolate cookies and ate them. 

“You are the weirdest boy I’ve ever met,” Will said affectionately. 

“People tried to warn you,” Nico said, licking chocolate dust from his fingers. 

“I am so glad that I didn’t listen. Come on, I should show you my room.” Will bounced up and yanked on Nico’s arm. 

“Um,” Nico said hesitantly. “Are you sure that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, we’ll leave the door open, she can’t complain about that. Come on.” Nico let himself be pulled up the thickly carpeted stairs, past the framed photos on the wall. At the top of the stairs was a small open area with four doors off of it: the office where Nico would be sleeping, Naomi’s room, the bathroom, and then Will’s room. There was a railing next to the stairs where it overlooked the foyer and the large front windows, with a chandelier hanging in the space between. In the ceiling near the door to the office was a pullcord and a trap door that would let down a ladder into the attic. 

Will’s room was exactly what Nico had expected from him. Spacious, full of stuff, but neat. The walls were a pale blue, not quite as nice as his eyes, but a good compliment. Soft brown carpet covered the floor. The bed in the corner had shiny brass posts and was made with a blue and brown comforter in various shades and geometric patterns. 

The rest of the furniture was basic wooden stuff with simple lines and little embellishment. A dresser, a nightstand, a desk and rolling chair, bookcases stuffed with books and CDs and so many odd little items that Nico was dying to ask about; toys, figurines, childish crafts. It seemed that Will never threw anything away. Still, the floor was uncluttered and the desk looked barely used. The dresser was a little cluttered with candles, incense, decorative boxes and jars, and a carved statue that looked suspiciously like Apollo. On the closet door hung a full-length mirror. 

Curtains matching the comforter hung at the windows, but were tied back. Nico could just barely make out the barn roof and the long driveway in the twilight. The other window showed the archery range and the fence there. Between the windows and around the bed were some band posters, the same bands Will had played for him many times when they hung out in the Apollo cabin listening to music, reading magazines, and kissing. 

One spot on the wall by the bed was dedicated to photos. There was one with Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil all grinning at the camera with their arms around each other’s shoulders. It must’ve been last spring, before Will had come for Easter, the last time he’d visited here. There were older photos from an evening sing-along. Percy was there, several years younger, laughing with Beckendorf and Jake Mason. There was one of Chiron and Mr. D standing on the porch, looking very befuddled that there was a camera pointed at them. There was a larger framed photo of Lee and Michael and some girl, she was a few years older and had that look of an Apollo kid, Nico figured she must’ve been an older sister. And there was Nico. He was astonished to see it. It was just after the Battle of Manhattan, he thought. He was sitting at the top of the amphitheater, looking down toward the campfire with a dispassionate expression. His hair was shaggy, his arms crossed in front of him. He was definitely the focus of this shot, though. 

“Did you take my picture?” he asked Will, touching it. 

“Um. Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “You were so cute, I… couldn’t help it, I guess.” 

“I had no idea,” Nico said. “You liked me enough to take my picture and hang it by your bed and I never knew.” 

“Shut up,” Will said softly, blushing. “I crushed on you, hard, for a long time, dork.” 

“Please tell me you kissed this photo before you went to sleep.” 

“Of course not. I would never. I kissed Mr. D’s photo.” Will held his hand over his heart and maintained a sincere, serious look for about five seconds before they both dissolved into giggles. 

They spent the rest of the evening sitting on the bedroom floor, digging through boxes of papers under Will’s bed and talking about them. Most of it was old school work and childish drawings. There was a shoebox full of poetry and stories that Will wouldn’t let him read. “It’s dorky,” he protested. 

Naomi came to find them a few hours later. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were a little wild. “You boys hungry? I’m starving. Think I’m going to order pizza.” 

“New song?” Will asked as they stepped around piles of papers and followed her downstairs. 

“New song,” she said triumphantly. “What do you like on your pizza, Nico?” 

“I will eat nearly anything, feel free to order whatev-” 

“He wants eggplant and black olives, possibly bacon, and some fried ravioli. And probably cheesy garlic bread,” Will said. “And I want zucchini fries.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Nico protested. “You don’t have to get my favorites.” 

“You’ll eat your favorites and like it, di Angelo,” Will said threateningly, waving his finger in Nico’s face, though, his mouth kept twitching into a smile. 

“Really, Nico. I’d rather get you what you want. No biggie. I’m craving a big chicken parm sub, myself. So whatever pizza you boys want, we’ll get. Will, can you call the order in? Have them send extra marinara, too.” She handed Will her cell phone and credit card. 

While they waited for the food to be delivered, Naomi led them into the music room and played the new song. It was a wistful broken-hearted love song, and Nico thought about their earlier conversation. He found himself feeling rather annoyed at gods who would go off and leave people like this- lovers, children. He tried to imagine if someone left him in the lurch, would he still be weeping over them sixteen years later? Nico reached for Will’s hand and prayed that he would never find out. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** This chapter contains some discussion of very mean transphobia and homophobia, including child abuse. If that might trigger you or hurt you to read, please look out for yourself and don't read it. I care about your well-being! <3

The parlor was on the eastern side of the Solace house. The tall windows decorated with tiny lace curtains made it an ideal place to watch the sunrise. The floor was wide-plank hardwood, polished and glossy, with a large rug under the area where a couch, recliner, and coffee table sat. The area in front of the TV was spacious, though a few beanbag chairs were available for lying on the floor in front of the TV. 

Nico found Will there the next morning, propped up on three beanbag chairs in a row, a video game controller in his hands. 

“Ah, there’s my player 2,” Will said. “Grab a controller, sugar. Also, prepare to get your ass kicked. I’m going to introduce you to modern games.” 

Nico turned his face toward the side so Will couldn’t see his smirk, and grabbed the controller from the table. Will sat up and shifted over, and Nico perched on the blue beanbag, turning the game controller over in his hand as if it confused him. “Here, I’ll teach you how,” Will said, moving Nico’s fingers to the proper buttons, and showing him the basics of how to move. Nico patiently nodded along. “Okay, now let’s start with a basic round so you can get the feel of it. Then I’ll trounce you,” Will said. 

“Mmm. I’m shaking in my socks,” Nico said, selecting his character. 

“Okay, Princess, let’s go,” said Will. 

Five rounds of increasing difficulty later, Nico had won every single game. Will set his controller down and rubbed his temples. “Okay… okay, but how?” 

“Will, how much do you know about the Lotus casino?” Nico asked. 

“I mean… you were stuck there for decades… Percy and Annabeth and Grover got stuck there once but nowhere near as long… it’s… a fancy hotel and… casino?” Will said uncertainly. 

“It’s not just blackjack and slot machines. Every arcade game, every board and card game, bowling and shuffleboard, and every video game you can imagine were there. I’ve played everything, Will. At least, everything that Bi- everything deemed appropriate for my age. I understand that there are… bloodthirsty shooting games and other such things. She didn’t want me exposed to violence. But this, this we played a lot of. She was… she was always the princess.” 

Will reached for Nico’s hand, and Nico sighed and let Will clasp it tight and comfort him. 

“It’s okay to talk about her,” Will said softly. They always skirted around the subject of Bianca; Will heard her name on the tip of his tongue now and then, but Nico never seemed able to come out and speak about her. 

Nico squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against Will’s shoulder. “She loved this game. She also loved skee ball. We would collect the tickets and trade them for stuffed animals. We went to the pool often and she taught me to swim. It’s hard to believe sometimes that I truly did have a whole lifetime with her. It still doesn’t seem fair.” Will could feel hot tears soaking into his t-shirt. He slid his arm around Nico’s waist and kissed the top of his head. 

“You get used to it in time, the more you talk I think,” Will said. “I can talk about Lee and Michael without losing it now, but I still ache for what should have been, if things were fair. I’d just be a junior counselor, not the one responsible for all the little ones, all these years. I’d still have another year of goofing off left.” 

“I’m jealous of you sometimes, you know,” Nico said. “Maybe that’s wrong of me, but… having so many siblings. Even in the winter, when you just have Austin and Kayla there. But knowing that there’s another dozen or so out there. When we were first dating, when they were all around and I thought, how nice to have such a lot of family to love you.” 

“They’re sort of your family now too,” Will protested. “I think Kayla likes you better.” 

“It only seems that way because I don’t have the power to make her clean the cabin or practice her instruments,” Nico said, pulling away and wiping his eyes. “Come on, sunshine, let’s make some breakfast. Would your mother like it if we made her breakfast, do you think?” 

“I think so. Seems like this pregnancy thing makes people hungry. Mama never used to be a big breakfast person, but we could certainly try.” 

They made a pot of coffee, then decided upon bacon and pancakes. Will carefully fried bacon slices. “I have opinions about the perfect doneness of bacon,” he said, watching the splattering sizzling in the pan. 

“I do, too. The kind that’s in my mouth,” Nico said. He had found a cookbook and was mixing up pumpkin pancakes with raisins and pecans. 

When Naomi shuffled downstairs in her fuzzy penguin-printed pajama pants and “Preg-zilla” t-shirt, the boys had finished cooking and the food was staying warm in the oven. Will was squeezing orange juice, and Nico was setting the table. 

“Mama,” said Will joyfully, hugging her with juice-sticky hands. “Sit, sit. We made you breakfast.” 

“Aren’t you two the sweetest? Reminds me of Mothers’ Day when you were small.” She kissed Will’s forehead and went to sit down at the table. 

“I’d like to claim that I’m a better cook now than the freezer waffles and broken-yolk eggs I used to present you with, but the truth is that Nico did all the hard stuff,” Will said, carrying platters to the table. 

“Shut up Will, you actually bothered to cook the bacon properly. I would have just dumped it in the pan and scowled at it until it wasn’t raw anymore.” He picked up a slice and studied it carefully before placing it on his plate. “Isn’t that gorgeous, Ms Solace?” 

“A work of art,” she agreed. “And oh my heavens, are those pumpkin pancakes? What luxury!” she exclaimed. “This beats the pants off the room service at the ski lodges, doesn’t it, Will?” 

Their plates were almost empty when the phone hanging on the kitchen wall began to ring. Naomi frowned at it. “I wonder if I let my cell go dead? No one calls on that anymore except the utility companies.” She set her fork down and went over to answer it. 

“Hello? … Oh. Hi.” Naomi’s voice became suddenly icy. “No, I… Well, I mean, has anything changed on your end? This is really not up for negotiation.” She glanced at Will nervously. He stared back at her, wide-eyed. Nico frowned in confusion, but his body language had shifted to high alert as he reacted to the fear coming off of Will. 

“What? No, I told you, _he_ has been at school,” she said angrily. Will stood up and walked over to her, reaching out a soothing hand to stroke her hair. “You don’t _need_ to know what kind or where. … That’s up to him; that’s not up to me, but I feel pretty confident that he isn’t going to want to speak to you if you keep treating him like this. … No, you’re missing the goddamn point. You cannot just ignore and pretend, you’d have to _actually love him._ If you can’t do that, then forget it.” She slammed the phone onto the wall cradle and let Will put his arms around her. They both stood there for a moment, trying to soothe each other. 

Nico sat in his chair, unsure what to do or what was even going on. Just as he had pretty much decided that he should go to them, Will pulled away and turned toward him, dropping back into his chair and putting a hand on Nico’s arm. “I guess you’re wondering...” 

“I’m so sorry, Will. I had no idea they would bother us. Apparently someone saw us at the train station yesterday. I mean, it’s the usual paparazzi pictures, no skin off my nose, except that you two were in them as well, so for anyone who stalks me online...” 

“Who… are you in danger, Will?” Nico asked. “Is someone threatening you?” 

“It’s not like that,” Will said quickly. “It’s just my… my grandparents.” 

Nico frowned. “They’re angry at you?” 

“Yeah, well… they don’t like some things about me, go figure,” Will muttered irritably. “Honestly, Nico, this shouldn’t be that hard to deduce.” 

“Not everyone is accepting of people being their true selves, sweetheart,” Naomi said gently, placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “They didn’t cope well when Will transitioned. It was a bad time.” 

“Mama was on tour,” Will said. “I wish I’d told her first, I-” 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here,” Naomi sighed. 

“I told you, Mama, it’s not your fault! Anyway, I was staying with them while Mama was on tour and… it was just this really big thought in my brain that I couldn’t hold in anymore. I said to Grandma, I think there’s been a mistake, because it just doesn’t make sense for me to be a girl. I don’t feel it. I just can’t be. Well, she told me that I was being ridiculous, that I was just… angry about growing up and having to take on more responsibility, for chores and things.” 

“Which, it’s not cool to do to a girl anyway,” Naomi grumbled. “Next thing you know, she’s so resentful that she’s making a fake ID at sixteen and sneaking out to amateur night at the local honky tonk.” 

“Anyway,” Will said. “I was kind of… stubborn about it, wouldn’t let the matter drop, and then they decided that they should send me to this camp.” 

“They told me that it was just an ordinary sleepaway camp,” Naomi fumed. “Just two weeks of nature and-” 

“It was this horrible religious reprogramming thing,” Will said. “For two weeks, every day, they sat us down and taught us about how we’d go to Hell if we couldn’t be good little ladies, beat us if we argued about it at all and… and I was eight freaking years old, and it was so, so scary, I-” Will’s hands were shaking and he picked up his napkin, twisting it back and forth. Naomi’s face looked murderous, the same expression Nico had seen on Will’s face when he’d confronted Octavian. 

Nico felt sick at the thought of anyone hurting Will, especially the betrayal by family members at such a young age, such a vulnerable time. He thought about his one clear memory of his grandfather, Maria di Angelo’s father. An aristocratic old man, rustling his newspaper as he sat at the breakfast table over his coffee, reading bits of news aloud to Maria and her mother, while little Nico and Bianca sat at the other end of the table, squirmy in their seats, and ate too many pastries. “It’s a shame about the Jews,” Mr di Angelo was saying - Nico could not even clearly remember the man’s first name, and he would not dignify him with a familial term. “They’re not so bad, no need for such violence. But at least Hitler is clearing out the pink triangle brigade. Another law, those _people_ to be sent to the camps at last.” He used a word that young Nico hadn’t understood, but knew better than to ask about. 

“Hush dear, the children,” his grandmother, a timid woman, whispered. 

“Bah, they don’t care for the news. And it’s for their sake! Imagine if those sickos got their hands on your children and corrupted them, Maria. Don’t you hug that boy too much, don’t I always tell you. That’s how it starts.” 

“Yes, Father,” Maria said boredly. Nico had never known how to interpret her response. Was she just tired of her father ranting, or afraid to engage him in a discussion? Did she feel the same way? Would she have grown to hate him, had she known? Would she have screamed abuse at him, threatened to have him corrected? He would never know. But he knew without a doubt that his grandfather would have hated him and thought him disgusting, an unnatural abomination. 

“I’m so sorry, Will,” was all he could think of to say. It felt inadequate, but he could feel Will relax a little next to him. Nico felt the urge to hunt down those people, kill them all with his bare hands if necessary, but he didn’t think it would help Will any to express that so he stayed quiet. 

“It took a long time after that to tell Mama. Months, I think.” Will looked at her. “I thought you would hate me too.” 

Naomi sniffled. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop feeling guilty. I should have known-” 

“Mama, there’s no way you could have predicted-” 

“But I knew they were toxic and that, that they never really love anyone who doesn’t fit into their little boxes!” 

“Shh, Mama, I don’t like how your blood pressure is going up. We’ve got to stop talking about this. Come on, let’s go to the mall. Or go see a movie.” 

She agreed to that, and they all went their separate ways to change out of pajamas. Nico dressed quickly, giving little thought to his clothing. Black jeans, sneakers, a Depeche Mode t-shirt, and Will’s Acadia National Park hoodie. He had a plain black hoodie that fit in better with his aesthetic, but Will’s hoodie was soft and still smelled like him. One of the benefits of a taller boyfriend was comfy hoodies to borrow, as Piper had explained to him, and far be it from Nico to contradict a daughter of Aphrodite on such a subject. 

He bustled around the kitchen cleaning up until the Solaces returned. Naomi had stuck with the t-shirt but had exchanged the pajama pants for jeans with a big stretchy band at the top. She was wearing a green baseball cap with her hair ponytailed through it, and sunglasses that looked just like those Apollo had been wearing all those years ago when Nico had met him. She had brightly striped socks on, and was sliding her feet into leather clogs. Nico wondered how a pregnant woman bent down to put socks on in the first place. 

Will had put on a soft blue plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and pale khaki pants. His hair was freshly combed and he was wearing leather loafers that Nico didn’t think he’d ever seen before. “You look amazing,” Nico blurted out. 

A smile crept across Will’s face. “Yeah? You’re okay with being seen in public with me?” 

“No, because people will be wondering what a great guy like you is doing with a _sciattone_ like me,” Nico grumbled. 

“Stop it, you both look handsome,” Naomi barked authoritatively. “Now go get in the car.” 

They drove back toward the shopping centers that Nico had noticed the day before. After some debate, they ended up at the movie theater, cradling buckets of popcorn and sodas, watching the latest fun animated film. After the movie, they wandered around the mall, aimlessly looking at stores. 

“Build-a-Bear,” Will said, his eyes lighting up. “Mama, let’s each make a bear for the baby!” 

“I can’t say no to that,” Naomi laughed, and they went in to create stuffed animals. When they came out, Naomi had two stuffed bears, one in a little basketball uniform, the other in scrubs and a stethoscope. “I made one for each of my babies,” she said, handing the latter to Will. 

“Mama, geez,” Will said, blushing. 

“It gets worse,” she said gleefully. “Squeeze the tummy.” She’d had the sound recording chips put in, her voice saying “Your Mama loves you so much, my baby boy.” 

“I love you too, Mama, but we’re in the middle of the mall,” he whispered, his face behind his hands turning beet red. 

“I’ll make sure he puts it on his bed at camp,” Nico promised. He’d made a brown stuffed bunny for the baby and dressed it in pink pajamas. He didn’t know much about babies, but Coach’s baby still didn’t seem to have much use for such things. He could barely even find his own hands. 

The next store that Will got excited about was Hot Topic. “Come on Neeks, you’ll love it,” Will promised. Nico thought the music was way too loud and the salespeople were too overattentive, but he grabbed a few new t-shirts, black high-top sneakers with piles of skulls printed on the sides, and a notebook, sticker, and three plushies of an absurdly fat gray cat that Will was excited about. 

They visited a toy store next and Will dragged Nico to the games department and made him pick out three games that he’d never seen before. “I will beat you at something,” Will vowed. 

“Being gorgeous?” Nico guessed. 

“You’ve got me squarely beat there, darlin’,” Will said, kissing his nose. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed, though he couldn’t help the smile that brought to his lips. 

“I’m thinking Chinese buffet next,” Naomi said when they emerged from the toy store. “I’m starving.” 

After stuffing themselves on stir fry and egg rolls, they piled back into the Jeep and headed home. The sun was setting as they bumped along the road toward the Solace home, and Naomi and Will were singing along to the radio. The distraction had worked; they were all in much higher spirits and had all but forgotten about the distressing interruption that morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're talking about transphobia again. I think it's going to keep coming up.

A few days later, Will and Nico ventured into the attic and carted down boxes and boxes of holiday decorations. Naomi’s piano music echoed through the house as they stuck the branches in the pre-lit Christmas tree and draped tiny white lights and green garlands around the windows. 

“It seems so weird that we’re basically celebrating my dad’s return,” Will mused, staring at the star at the top of the tree, with its gaudy gold foil and multicolored bulbs. He was sitting on the floor, putting the hooks in the sparkly plastic ornaments and passing them to Nico, who distributed them around the tree. 

“Yeah, has he even sent you guys any dreams lately?” Nico said with a frown. “I remember Austin mentioned that last week. That no one’s really seen him, or heard of him doing anything. No prophecies or whatever.” 

“Still quiet. But, who knows with him.” Will shrugged. “ _I_ never got many prophecies or anything to begin with so why would I notice if he’s gone.” He made no attempt to disguise the bitterness in his voice. 

“Speaking of dads, I have to go tonight, you know.” Nico picked up a wooden nutcracker and flipped the little lever thoughtfully. “I hope it’s okay. I could have asked to be excused…” It was time for his fortnightly family dinner in the Underworld. He’d never really asked his father to be excused, or change days, and he wasn’t entirely certain how that would go over. Hades seemed interested in keeping him happy these days, but he knew better than to trust any god to keep to one mood for long. 

“Nonsense,” Will said. “You should visit your dad. I’m glad that you get to.” 

“Pers… Her Floral Ladyship is in residence now, though,” Nico said, wrinkling his nose. “I like it better when she’s not.” 

“Well I don’t envy you that,” Will said with a snort. He’d heard plenty about Nico’s stepmother after every visit this winter. “At least neither of my parents have ever gotten married.” 

Nico turned back to unpacking the ornament box. He lifted a smaller shoebox out of it curiously, and took the lid off. It was full of small items wrapped in tissue paper. Will reached in and opened the first one. 

“I remember these,” he murmured softly. It was a small glass picture frame in the shape of a starburst with a sturdy hook at the top and “Baby’s First Christmas” etched across it. There was a wallet-sized photo inserted in the frame, a chubby-cheeked baby with blond tufts of hair sticking up like a fuzzy little chick. “There’s my baby photo, Neeks. Happy?” 

Nico leaned on Will’s shoulder and studied the picture. “Aww Will, you were so adorable!” he sighed. 

“ _Were_?” Will asked, his eyebrows lifting. “Hmph.” 

“Eh. You held up alright, I guess,” Nico conceded. “I don’t really want to pinch your cheeks now.” 

“Good. I don’t want you to pinch my cheeks,” Will sulked. “Why do people even pinch babies’ cheeks?” 

“They’re just… so pinchable?” Nico said. “Chuck has pinchable round little cheeks. And he giggles when you do it. I kinda miss the little guy.” He reached into the box and seized another and started unwrapping the paper. 

“Wait, Nico-” Will made a grab for it but it was already open. This one was a kindergarten-aged Will, with bangs and pigtails, a missing front tooth, and a decidedly frilly pink dress. Will sighed. 

“Oh,” said Nico softly. “I’m sorry. I guess you don’t want these out.” He put the picture face-down on the floor and put his hand on Will’s arm. “I’m so sorry, _tesoro_.” 

Will shook his head slightly, his blue eyes steely. His lip trembled the tiniest bit, but he kept his jaw firmly set. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. “It’s okay, sugar,” he said. “You didn’t know.” 

“I should have,” Nico muttered. “I’m a complete idiot. I never clue in to this stuff. I’m probably the worst boyfriend imaginable.” 

“If you think you’re the worst boyfriend imaginable, then you are an idiot,” Will replied. “You may not always notice, but you’re always trying to understand, and you are nothing but kindness and concern when you do understand.” Will ran his hand through his hair. “The worst boyfriend imaginable? Would have beat the crap out of me back in the fall when I first told you.” 

“That’s horrible!” Nico gasped. 

“That’s reality,” Will replied bitterly. “That’s what so many trans people face, babe. So stop thinking about yourself like that. You’re good, Nico. You’re so good to me.” He reached out and caressed Nico’s cheek, and then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Nico returned the kiss, slipping one hand behind Will’s head to pull him closer. “Love you,” he whispered against Will’s mouth when they parted. 

“Love you too,” Will said. “Hey, um. I’m gonna go check on Mama. I want her to be here when we turn the lights on.” He pressed a quick kiss to Nico’s nose and stood up. 

Nico wrapped up the photo frame ornaments and tucked them back into the box. There was a package of tinsel at the bottom, and he pulled that out and started draping it on the branches, though he couldn’t quite reach to the uppermost parts of the tree. Will would have to do those. 

Will came back down the hallway a moment later, sliding down the last bit of floor on his socks before skidding to a graceles stop. He seemed much happier after just a moment with his mother, Nico noted. He’d heard that mothers were usually sort of magically comforting like that. “She says she’s almost done.” 

“Here, do the top, beanpole,” Nico said, tossing a ball of tinsel at Will. He caught it, though bits of the shiny silver strands floated down to the front of his shirt. Will tinseled the top branches of the tree, and then in a quick motion stuffed the rest of it down the back of Nico’s t-shirt. 

“That’s scratchy!” Nico yelped. He was hopping around and shaking his shirt frantically when Naomi padded into the room a moment later. 

“You never told me your boy was such a dancer, Will,” she quipped. Will giggled, and Nico punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

“Settle down,” she said. “Peace on Earth, goodwill to men and all that jazz. Why don’t we see how this looks all lit up?” 

Will sat down on the floor and plugged the tree in. Tiny white lights twinkled to life all over it, shining off the tinsel, the glittery ornaments, and reflecting in Will’s eyes. 

“Gorgeous!” Naomi exclaimed. “Oh, this is going to be the best Christmas ever. Until next Christmas, when we do it all again but with a crawling baby.” She chuckled. 

“We’d better enjoy the decorations while we can,” Will said sadly. “No tree next year. Definitely no tinsel.” 

“I’m sure the baby will behave better with it than you do,” Nico said with a smirk. Will stuck his tongue out at him and dashed toward the kitchen. 

“I’m making hot cocoa!” he declared. 

“Ooh good, and there’s all those cookies too. Let’s gorge ourselves on sugar and skip lunch,” Nico voted. They’d spent yesterday baking batches of Christmas cookies, and the counter was piled with plastic boxes and tins filled with gingerbread, sugar cookies with colored sprinkle sugar, peanut butter cookies with chocolate kisses in the centers, and anise biscotti that reminded Nico of being very small and sneaking sweets with Bianca and then hiding under the dining table to eat them. He’d even managed to tell Will that story without crying once. Maybe Will was right. Talking about her did help. 

While they had their sugary binge, Nico explained to Naomi that he had to go visit his father that evening. “We have a standing arrangement, every other Wednesday night. He likes to check in with me and see how I’m getting along. I think he also likes practicing cooking mortal food.” 

“Oh,” said Naomi. “That’s good of him. So you’ll just… poof yourself there?” 

“Kind of,” Nico said. 

Will burst into giggles. “‘Poof’ makes it sound like he disappears in a shower of glitter.” 

“If you glitter me when I’m on my way to my dad’s, I will feed your shoes to a hellhound,” Nico scowled. 

Will threw up his hands in surrender. “I’ll save it for Pride.” 

“Well can you... do whatever it is that you do... with a box of cookies? I’d like to send him some Christmas cookies, dear. I’ll bet he doesn’t get that a lot.” 

“I think that’d be a first, Ms. Solace.” 

A few hours later, Nico was ready to shadow travel to his dad’s palace, a large tin of Christmas cookies tucked under his arm along with a signed copy of Naomi’s latest CD. He stood in the doorway to the pantry, one of the few reliable sources of shadow in the sunny Solace home, and kissed Will good-bye. Will bumped his nose affectionately against Nico’s, then leaned in for another kiss before smoothing Nico’s hair down. “I’ll miss you, darlin’. Have fun, be careful in the shadows, and don’t fret if you’re too tired and need to stay the night there, okay?” 

“Yes, yes, you worry too much.” Nico rolled his eyes. “I’ll miss you too, Sunshine.” He reached out toward the shadows in the back of the pantry, bent them around himself, and was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a bit and I had to split it into two, so look for another soon after. 
> 
> More transphobia and assault talk, nothing graphic.
> 
> Also, be advised that things are getting a little spicy. Editing tags and ratings accordingly.

Dinner in the Underworld went even better than usual. Persephone was less antagonistic towards Nico. Her irritation toward him seemed to have been slowly tapering off these last few months. Perhaps this ritual was achieving some semblance of peace between them after all. She was polite, nowhere near warm, but the usual air of tension had faded to nearly nothing. Hades had continued to improve his cooking skills. Even the skeleton servants seemed to be in a cheery mood. Nico was glad he hadn’t tried to postpone. 

Hades and Persephone were bemused by the gifts from Naomi, though Nico tried to explain them. “She just wants to… I guess, to let you know that she likes me and that she’s cool with Will and I being together? And maybe... forging a tie between the families? For normal human teenagers, our parents would probably try to be friends, sort of?” 

“Is it a betrothal custom?” Hades asked with a worried frown. “Do you intend to make a pledge to the young man, or has he made one to you?” 

“What?! No, we’re not getting married!” 

“They take _forever_ about that these days,” Persephone said. “I expect they’ll want to do college first. Perhaps establish careers in the mortal world. That seems to be the stage in life they begin to marry, as per the show about choosing wedding dresses.” 

“Mmm.” Hades scratched his beard. “Still, we should meet this boy sooner or later.” 

Nico tried very hard not to think about how his father had reacted the last time he’d brought a boy home. “Shall I ask him what he thinks of the idea?” 

“Yes, do. We’ll plan something in perhaps a month or two. No rush, particularly if it may be years before a wedding is planned.” 

“Can you maybe… not talk about weddings in front of him?” 

Persephone smirked over her goblet. “I’m telling you Dear, they don’t even talk about it for ages. I’ll have time to create dozens of new flower species by then.” Nico stared down at his plate, cutting his meat with careful precision, but he could feel Persephone’s eyes on him. She seemed pleased to see him so rattled. Well, so much for the truce, he thought. But it did seem to be more amusement than malice, if he was honest, which he didn’t feel like being. 

“How’s the food?” Hades asked. 

Nico smiled at his father gratefully. “Everything came out wonderfully, Father. You’re getting better and better at this cooking thing.” He was not exaggerating; he’d truly enjoyed the roast leg of lamb, rice pilaf, and sauteed vegetables. 

“Hephaestus added some cooking channels to our cable package,” he said. “I just follow the examples of the talented mortal chefs. There are cupcakes for dessert as well. Persephone made some beautiful flowers on them.” 

“Out of sugar and almond paste,” she clarified. “It was quite a different experience, but ever so much fun.” She and Hades looked at each other, long enough that Nico began to squirm uncomfortably. 

The cupcakes were delicious. Nico had three before he started to think he might be pressing the limits of his stomach. The marzipan flowers were indeed beautiful, but kind of gross tasting. He knew better than to let on that they were anything but perfect, and he ate them without comment. The chocolate ganache filling and the whipped apricot buttercream made up for it. 

After the skeletal servants had cleared the table, Persephone excused herself from the gathering. “See you next time, Nico,” she said, patting his shoulder as she passed. Nico was too surprised to reply as she exited. He couldn’t remember her ever touching him before, or having said his name. 

Hades and Nico remained at the table. Hades spoke little, other than to encourage Nico to talk. He seemed very interested in everything Nico had to say about living a normal human life, and Nico started to wonder how much his father was living vicariously through his experiences. He was just telling the story of the four-wheeler ride - minus the kissing, there were some things he didn’t feel the need to tell his father - when he started yawning. 

“Oh, I’ve kept you too late,” Hades said, dismayed. “I should let you get back before you’re too tired.” He didn’t suggest Nico stay, and Nico didn’t bring up the idea. Staying in his room in the Underworld now felt too much like giving in to non-existence, and as much as he enjoyed seeing his father, he just wanted to get back to Will and remind himself that he was still alive and real. 

“Thank you for dinner, Father,” Nico said, shrugging into his jacket. “I appreciate all the work you both put into it.” 

Hades twisted the corner of his mouth into something like a smile. “We’re very pleased to have you visit, Nico. You… well, you bring joy to the place.” He patted Nico on the head, then with a sigh pulled him into an awkward hug. “Be well, son. I’ll see you next time.” 

Nico nodded, willing the tears to stay in his eyes. “Bye, Dad.” There was too much on the tip of his tongue and he dove into the shadows before he could say anything else. 

He’d jumped too soon, without a clear picture of where he was going, and he just reached toward Will to guide him. “Oof!” he exclaimed as he fell to the floor with a thud. Rough carpet scraped against his face. He moved his foot and banged it against something wooden. 

Nico sat up cautiously. Across the room a night-light glowed in the outlet next to Will’s bed, and Will was tucked in and snoring gently. “Idiot,” he muttered. “If I was a monster you’d have been eaten already. How can you sleep through this?” Nico stood up and stretched, and only then did Will stir. 

“Neeks?” he mumbled. 

“Yes, it’s me,” he whispered. “I think I missed the pantry.” 

“C’mere. Get into bed with me.” He tossed the covers back, and Nico quickly kicked his shoes off and shrugged out of his jacket and crawled in next to him. 

“Just for a moment, though. We don’t want to get caught,” Nico said. He took Will’s hand and squeezed it between his before bringing it to his lips. “How was your evening?” 

“Something bad happened,” Will said, his voice trembly. Nico looked at his face and noticed the red-rimmed eyes and the tear tracks. 

“What?” he said, adrenaline suddenly rushing through him. He touched Will’s face. “Is everyone okay?” Will seemed fine. He reached out with his Underworld senses - no, Naomi was fine too. 

“ _They_ were here,” Will said. “My grandparents. They wanted to take me- there was a big scene- they brought their preacher and tried to convince me to come away with them, tried to grab me, when I wouldn’t go, when I told them I didn’t want anything to do with their poison. He- my grandfather- had me by the arm and was trying to shove me into the car. Then I- I don’t know, there was all this light around me and everyone was temporarily blinded. Like- like deer in the headlights. Everyone but me. I grabbed Mama and we locked ourselves in the bedroom until some of Mama’s friends could come over. And… Mama said it was me. I was the light. I was glowing like nothing she’d ever seen before except… Dad.” He took a shaky breath. “I think it scared them too. They left as soon as they could see again.” 

Nico pulled Will against his chest and held him tightly. “Are you hurt?” Nico asked, smoothing his hands over Will’s head, down across his shoulders, down his side, searching for hidden wounds as Will so often had done to him. 

“Just some bruises. I had ambrosia; they’re clearing up. I wish that was the worst of it, you know?” He nestled his head against Nico’s chest. “The worst part was being afraid that if they locked me up somewhere, you’d be so scared for me and-” 

“I’d have found you. I’d have done anything to get you back, you know that.” 

“Well that’s kind of scary too, sugar, you going on a vengeful tear,” Will said. “And I mean, we’re talking about humans. This is different from your usual monsters.” 

“I’m not leaving your side again until we get back to camp,” Nico vowed. 

“We’re safe now. Mama’s friend and her boyfriend are here, staying on the couch downstairs. He’s a rodeo rider and she does roller derby so they’re pretty badass. And tomorrow they’re going to hire a security guard. There’s one who goes to shows and stuff with Mama, but she’s going to start having someone full time, everywhere. Go figure, most famous singers have to worry about crazy fans, not crazy family.” He twisted out of Nico’s embrace and sat up, shoving off the covers irritably. 

“All this stress… just make me forget for a while, sweetheart?” He sighed, reaching out for Nico’s hands. Nico let Will pull him up and into his lap, Nico straddling his thighs, and they kissed. Nico tried to pour all the love and reassurance he could into the kiss, attacking Will’s lips with bruising force. 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico and stroked his hands up under the back of Nico’s t-shirt. His heart pounded as Will pulled his shirt up, and he lifted his arms and let Will pull it off of him. Will made a noise, somewhere between a sigh and a gasp, and ran a shaking hand across Nico’s collarbone and down over his chest and stomach. 

“You’ve seen me without a shirt on before,” Nico murmured. 

“Not like this,” Will said. “In the infirmary, in the arena, but not alone in my bed.” 

“Will,” Nico said hesitantly. “Not that I don’t like where this is going, but should we talk about-” 

“No,” Will said, bringing his lips to Nico’s again, kissing him fiercely as he continued to explore Nico’s chest with his fingertips, and Nico did not want to argue with that. He wondered if this meant that he was allowed to touch too, and eventually he got brave enough to put his hands on Will’s chest, stroking over the thin cotton of his shirt with slow, gentle movements. Will seemed to like that, and he soon figured out where to put more pressure and focus his attention. 

“I need to stop,” Will said suddenly, snatching Nico’s hands away. His cheeks were flushed, and Nico realized that the blush spread not only to the tips of his ears but down to his collarbone as well. 

“Okay, Sunshine. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

They laid down side by side, not touching except for their joined hands, quietly reflecting in the dimly lit room. Nico’s head was swirling with so many thoughts, and that and the fever still in his blood made sleep seem unlikely. He was rather surprised when he woke up soon afterward to sunlight pouring across his face and realized he must’ve been asleep for hours. 

“Hey,” said Will. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, his hair a disaster, still in the tight tank top and briefs he’d slept in. Nico tried to remember how to breathe. “We should get dressed and head downstairs. I don’t know if Mama noticed, or if she cares, but…” He tossed Nico’s t-shirt at him and crossed the room to his dresser. He hopped into his jeans and then picked up his binder where it was draped over the back of the chair. He glanced at Nico, took a deep breath, and pulled off his tank top before pulling his binder over his head. He fussed with it a bit before pulling on a t-shirt. 

Nico watched in awe, only bothering to pull his own shirt on when Will was finished. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but you’re really hot,” Nico said. “I mean, I’ve always thought so but… I…” he faltered. 

Will’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Yeah… I had the same thought last night, I really liked… but you’re right, we should have talked…” 

“Next time,” Nico said. “Certainly before anything further.” He bent down to put his shoes on and hide his furiously blushing cheeks. 

“I think that’ll be a while,” Will said quietly. 

“Whatever you need, Sunshine. I’m not in any hurry. Except for breakfast. I am in a big hurry for breakfast.” 

They headed down the stairs as quietly as possible. Naomi was in the music room, banging furiously on the piano keys. From the opposite direction came the sound of video games. The smell of coffee drifted through the house. Will made a beeline for the coffee. 

Nico fumbled a few pieces of biscotti out of the box and accepted the mug of coffee Will handed him. He sipped. Just the right amount of sugar and cream; Will had learned precisely how Nico liked his coffee and tended to fix him a cup every morning. He watched Will sip at his own coffee and thought about how he wanted nothing more than to drink coffee with this amazing boy every morning for the rest of his life. That made him think about the conversation at dinner last night. Someday, he thought. They perched on the stools at the kitchen counter, Will leaned against the stool back, folded his long legs up, and put his feet in Nico’s lap. Nico scowled at him. Will winked and wiggled his toes against Nico’s thighs. _Yep, I’m definitely going to marry this annoying dork someday_ , he thought. 

Sean and April came out to the kitchen, drawn by the gentle sound of bickering. Will introduced them to Nico. 

“So you’re the boyfriend,” April said. “Heard so much about you, Nico. Sorry to have to meet under such weird-ass circumstances. I take it Will has filled you in?” She was a petite woman in her mid-thirties, with a diamond nose stud, hair in various shades of purples and pinks, a Feminist Killjoy t-shirt, and geometric-printed leggings. Sean, her boyfriend, leaned against the doorway. He was a big guy, tall and heavy and thickly muscled. He was completely bald but had a full beard, and wore baggy jean shorts, a black tank top with a skeleton riding a motorcycle, and arms full of tattoos. Nico decided right away that he liked them. 

“Naomi’s regular security guy, Owen, he’s gonna be here about noon, but we’re gonna hang out until then,” Sean said. “Maybe you guys wanna play some video games with us?” 

“Sure,” Nico said, dunking his biscotti into his coffee. “I like video games.” 

“I’m going to check on Mama first,” Will said. He gave Nico’s arm a squeeze and wandered across the house toward the piano music. 

“So you met at boarding school?” April said casually. 

“Hm? Oh, yes. Yes, we’re in classes together,” Nico sad. “Will was… well he helped me out a few months ago when… I was not doing well, and he helped me to do better.” Nico laughed. “I didn’t make it easy on him though. I think we’ve been bickering ever since.” 

“As long as you have each other’s back when it counts,” April said with a smile. 

“Yes ma’am, absolutely. If only I had been here last night! I’m so angry-” 

“Hey, no, don’t beat yourself up like that, man,” Sean interjected. “You couldn’t have known. And you guys are just kids… shouldn’t have to deal with something this crappy.” Nico just shrugged and finished his cookies. If only the guy knew the level of crappy they were used to dealing with. 

Will and Naomi came down the hallway. Naomi looked exhausted. She had huge bags under her eyes and her hair hung in greasy strands. Will had an arm around her shoulders. 

“Neeks, can you make Mama a cup of that tea that I blended yesterday? She’s going to sit on the couch and put her feet up and I’m going to rub them until the swelling goes down.” Nico recognized Will’s doctor voice and sprang into action. He had grown used to taking orders from that voice in the infirmary these last few months. 

Naomi sipped her tea quietly and April put a movie on, an old black and white Christmas movie that felt so familiar Nico was sure he’d seen it as a little boy. He sat on the floor near Naomi and leaned his head against her, and she patted his cheek. This is what a mother feels like, he thought. He never wanted to leave. He glanced over at Will. Will had Naomi’s feet in his lap and was rubbing them methodically, but the tension had gone out of his shoulders. Whatever danger he had sensed was gone now, Nico thought. Or maybe there hadn’t been a danger at all, only Will’s anxiety projecting, needing to create something that he could take action about and control. 

Slowly over the next few days, the tension in the house diffused. They got used to the presence of the security guards, Owen and another guy, Jose, who now sat around the house on alternating shifts. Nico and Will roamed the yard, did archery practice, during which Nico alternated picking on Will’s aim and praising him, and did some sword practice, mostly so Nico could maintain his skills while Will served as a slightly more animated training dummy. He did not mock anything about Nico’s sword fighting abilities. They quietly continued to sleep together in Will’s room, Nico’s arms wrapped protectively around Will. If Naomi noticed that Nico failed to return to the futon in the office, she never mentioned it to them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas came and they woke up to a mountain of presents under the tree. Naomi perched on the chaise lounge, dutifully keeping her feet up as Will demanded, and watched them open gift after gift. She’d gotten them everything from sweaters and socks, to cologne and bubble bath, to books and art supplies. Nico had no memories of ever having celebrated a Christmas before, but he felt certain that he’d never had anything this elaborate. He sat on the floor in a pile of crumpled, colorful paper, wrapped in a fuzzy black bathrobe with “Nico” embroidered on the pocket in shiny silver script, and watched Will open the last few gifts with shining eyes. Will had crawled behind the tree to slide a large box out and was picking at the paper slowly. 

“You slowing down there, Sunshine?” Nico asked, amused. 

“My unwrapping fingers are tired,” Will said. “Mama outdid herself again.” 

The paper was finally peeled from the box, revealing an elaborate new crossbow. Will’s eyes lit up excitedly. “I can’t wait to try it out!” he exclaimed. “Oh Mama, this is great! Thank you!” 

“Good, I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if that was the sort of thing you use.” 

“We haven’t got one at camp. So I’ll be figuring it out as I go along.” 

“Shooting from the hip?” Nico suggested. Naomi groaned. 

“Neeks, that’s terrible and you should feel bad,” Will chided. “Besides, that would never work. You have to brace it against your shoulder. Look at the picture on the box, for crying out loud.” 

“Dork.” 

“Oh, I’m the dork? I’m not the one who-” 

“Boys, boys. Why don’t you go outside and try it out? I’m going to carry this mountain of wrapping paper to the recycle bin, and then I’m going to take a nap.” 

Will and Nico scrambled to pick up the wrapping paper, grabbing most of it before Naomi could. Nico then went outside to set up targets while Will returned to the foyer to unpack the crossbow. Naomi was still lying on the chaise, her hand on her belly and a peaceful smile on her face. 

“She’s very wiggly right now. Do you want to feel?” 

Will nodded and knelt next to her. He pressed his hand near where hers was and felt the strong kicks. He then slid his hands around, squeezing and palpating out of habit, identifying which parts of the baby where where. “Transverse lie… still, you’ve got plenty of time for it to move,” he mumbled. 

“Is that part of your camp training?” she asked with a chuckle. “Thought it was all… I don’t know, broken wrists and scraped knees and the odd concussion.” 

“It’s all sorts of things, Mama. I’ve treated everything from third degree burns to broken legs to appendicitis to chicken pox. I even delivered a baby last summer.” 

Naomi frowned. “Someone had a baby at camp? A teenager-” 

“No, no! It’s not like that. It was Coach’s wife, she had to stay at camp because of the war- it’s a long story.” 

“Will.... sweetheart…” Naomi paused awkwardly. “You know how to be safe… you know that you still need to be careful, don’t you? Your medicine isn’t a guarantee-” 

“ _Yes_ Mama, I know, and anyway it’s _not_ a concern. _That_ is not happening.” Will blushed. 

“You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to,” Naomi sighed. “I understand if you find this all very ironic, coming from me. But there must be someone you can talk to if you need…” 

“Hah! Well Dad would hardly be any better. There were nine of us last summer. And he doesn’t answer any of us anymore.” 

Naomi scowled. “I wasn’t going to suggest him,” she said bitterly. “Just that you seek out advice if you need it. Visit a clinic. Buy a book. Read on the internet. Anything.” 

“I don’t. Need it,” he said. “But jeez Mama, I’ve read the books. I’m the one who loans the books to the younger kids. I promise, I understand how it all works.” 

He scooted back across the floor and began opening the crossbow. He picked up the various pieces of it and studied them, setting them carefully on the floor. “Did you want this baby? Was this something that happened on purpose? I know I wasn’t, but-” 

“William Solace!” she exclaimed, sitting up. “You were a pleasant surprise and the best thing that ever happened to me! What nonsense is this?” 

“But…” his lip trembled. “So much changed for you when I-” 

“I never want to imagine my life without you. Sweetie, you are the best part of my life!” She started crying, and Will threw himself into her arms and leaned against her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Mama, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said. He sniffled back tears. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I just love you so much,” she sobbed. “Please don’t ever doubt that. You were the most important blessing your father gave me then, not the music - that was just extra. This baby… this baby is another unexpected blessing, and that’s just all there is to it, okay? She’s going to be the light of my life, just like you.” She pulled away and wiped the tears from Will’s cheeks. “Now go take your crossbow and skedaddle, before your young man starts to worry about you.” 

Will took to the crossbow very quickly. His aim was true, even from great distances. “Neeks, I think I’ve finally found my archery gift,” he said gleefully. Nico took a few turns with it as well, but it was harder for him to manage than even a traditional bow. They spent a lot of the week between Christmas and New Year’s obliterating targets with the crossbow. They also figured out how to tip the bolts with Celestial bronze, just in case. 

On New Year’s Eve, they made party snacks and drank sparkling apple juice with Naomi and Owen. They all gathered in the living room and watched the performances in Times Square and Las Vegas on TV. 

“It’s so cold in New York,” Nico said. “Those poor singers and dancers have hardly any clothes on.” 

“Oh honey,” Naomi said. “You have no idea. There is a warming tent backstage at least, but… yeah.” She pulled her sweater more snugly around her shoulders at the memory. 

“Mama sang there one year,” Will said proudly. “She was amazing, as always.” 

“I thought I was gonna freeze solid,” she admitted. “But it was a great experience.” 

The next day, Nico and Will took down the Christmas decorations and packed everything away. Their train back to New York left the following evening, and they didn’t want to leave Naomi with that to deal with. She ordered pizza, and they all sat down to dinner on their last evening, a little subdued with the thought that they would be parting soon. 

“Will… do you think you could get away from camp again in a few months?” Naomi said. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. I’d really like it if you can be here when the baby is born.” 

Will’s face lit up. “I’d love that! I wouldn’t want to wait months and months to meet my newest sibling, and the gods only know what next summer will be like.” 

“Nico too,” Naomi added. “If you want to, that is.” 

“Sure,” Nico said. “I don’t know anything about babies, but…” 

Naomi laughed. “Best way to learn, trial by fire. But really, you don’t have to help with that if you don’t want to. I enjoy your company and it’d be nice to just have you visit. I’m guessing that I don’t get Will without you anymore. You’re a package deal now. And that’s good.“ She smiled fondly at Will, then Nico. “If I can get serious for a moment… Nico, I’m very grateful that you’re in Will’s life and that you care for him so much. I feel a lot better knowing that he has you, through whatever you have to face. Thank you.” 

There was a quiet moment before Nico murmured. “Of course. I’ll always be by his side, ma’am.” Will grabbed his hand where it rested on the table and gave it a squeeze. 

“We’ll both be back here in March, Mama. I’ll make it work out somehow. Nothing much goes on in camp in the winter and spring, anyway,” Will said confidently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggh I feel like I've been stalled here forever and maaaaybe now I can finally shove this plot along to the next part.


	10. Chapter 10

When Will and Nico got back to Camp Half Blood, they found that nothing much had happened in their absence. Many of the other kids had gone on holiday visits and the camp had been nearly empty. No new prophecies had been given, no major monster attacks had occurred, no more injuries than Chiron could keep up with himself. Will felt less guilty about leaving, and, after explaining the situation with his mother, about asking for another leave in the spring. 

The first few days were unusually warm for January. Will joked that they had brought the weather back from Texas with them, and gleefully resumed wearing shorts. 

“It’s fifty-seven degrees today, Solace,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like it’s summer.” He pulled Will’s blue windbreaker tighter around himself and continued staring at Will’s legs. They looked nice but it also made him cold just thinking about it. 

“I’m going to enjoy it while I can, Death Boy. Come on, we’re going to be late to archery and I promised to show off my new toy.” They hurried toward the archery range holding hands, Nico scuffing his boots through the dead leaves and grumbling. He usually didn’t like archery much; he wasn’t particularly good at it and Kayla was very serious about training people, which meant that she actually expected him to improve. Today, however, he got off easily. Kayla was giddy over Will’s crossbow, and after watching him fire it a few times, she pouted until he let her have it for the rest of their practice session. 

“Sorry Will. I won’t hog it up again,” she said sheepishly as they wandered back toward their cabin to put the archery equipment away before math lessons. 

“Aw, it’s okay. How can I resist my favorite little sister currently at camp?” he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. 

“I’m your only sister currently at camp,” she said. Will stuck out his tongue at her, a gesture she quickly returned. 

“Speaking of little sisters,” Nico said. “Did you tell them?” They had entered the Apollo cabin, where Austin was quickly finishing his neglected math homework. They were all due at the Athena cabin for algebra lessons with Malcolm Pace, along with many of the other kids in camp in the junior high age range. 

“What?” said Will. “Oh, you mean… yeah, so… my mom is having a baby. So I’m going to have a mortal sibling soon, too.” 

“Oh, I knew that,” said Austin. “That was in Music Scene magazine, like, three months ago.” 

Will gaped at Austin. “How… Sweet Hera’s girdle, am I literally the last freaking person to find this out?” 

“She just told you? Like, at Christmas?” Austin shook his head. “Sorry, man. I figured you’d already knew by the time it hit the newsstands.” 

“You’re kinda lucky, Will. I’ll never have a mortal sibling. My dad - I mean, you know, Darren - is hella gay. Also, he’s a total player.” Kayla said, rummaging through her bookshelf for her math work. “Not that I’m judging, but… having a home and family to go be normal in for a while...” 

“I thought he was a coach,” Nico said, frowning. “Of archery. Not a player… does he play something else?” 

The Apollo siblings exchanged amused looks. Kayla shook her head. Austin snorted. Will bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. He grabbed their books and Nico’s hand and led him out of the cabin. “I’ll explain on the walk, sugar.” 

Nico was proud of his progress in mathematics. He’d started catching up last summer, after having had no schooling since he was in the fourth grade at that horrible boarding school. With a lot of patient help from Malcolm and Chiron, and hours of practice, he’d crammed in several years’ worth of math skills. Not ending up stuck in a class with the little kids was a powerful motivator. He was already an avid reader, for a demigod, and found it easier to catch up on other subjects, but mathematics had taken a lot of his effort. Malcolm was a good teacher and Nico found it no hardship to watch him stand up there and write equations on the board, though he was very careful to keep a neutral expression on his face. The last thing he needed was for Will to get on his case about checking out other guys, or accusing him of being a player. Now that he knew what that was, he was quite sure that he didn’t want to be one. Looking at handsome boys was nice, but Will was the only one he wanted to date. 

During lunch, the Nike girls brought up the idea of having some kind of sports game that afternoon during free period. After some discussion, the consensus among the campers was that baseball would be most fun. Holly and Laurel declared themselves the team captains and began squabbling over how to divide up the teams. 

The Apollo cabin was chosen by Laurel, while Holly demanded the Athena cabin. Laurel then countered that she got Ares, and Holly insisted that to balance that, she deserved Paolo from Hebe, the regulars of Hermes, and Nico. They divided the rest of the camp and prepared to face off. Valentina pulled out a golden drachma for the Victor sisters to toss, and Laurel’s team was chosen to take the field first. 

Connor Stoll produced sacks of baseball equipment including bats, balls, and gloves from the basement of the Big House that no one had even known were there. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground with the others on Holly’s team, and waited for his turn to bat. He watched the game, trying to figure out what exactly it was he needed to do when he got up there. He had only a vague idea that baseball was a game that had somewhat less interesting cards than Mythomagic. 

Ellis had been appointed first baseman, with Kayla out behind him in right field. Sherman Yang had been placed on second base, with Will behind him in center field. Will hadn’t had much experience playing baseball, but he could at least run fast. Fortunately, no one seemed to be hitting the ball that far yet. Valentina Diaz was picked for third base. Clovis snoozed in the grass in his position as shortstop. Mitchell was out in left field, though he was mostly preoccupied with taking selfies. Damien from Nemesis was positioned as catcher, suited up in a combination of baseball equipment and armor. Laurel, of course, was pitching. 

The first up to bat was Cecil. He hit the ball on the second pitch, but Sherman quickly caught it before he even got to first base. Next batter was Alice. She got a good solid hit, and as one of the fastest runners was able to get to second base before Kayla retrieved the ball and threw it back to Laurel. 

Next batter was Nico. “Now here’s a guy who’s never made it to second base,” Sherman jeered. Nico tried to ignore the snickers as he waited for Laurel’s pitch. Just like battle, he told himself. Can’t let the enemy psych you out. Just gotta get a good hit in. Right into Yang’s teeth. 

“Will, what do you think? Nico finally gonna hit that home run?” Valentina called from third base, her voice syrupy. Will rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at her; there was no bite to her remarks. 

Nico watched as Laurel wound up for the pitch and tried to ignore everyone else. Laurel pitched the ball, and Nico swung the bat. It connected with a satisfying thud, and the ball flew in a wide arc over Will’s head, nearly out to the tree line. Will grinned proudly at him for a second before turning and running to fetch it. Nico blinked in surprise; he hadn’t quite expected to manage that. He dropped the bat and started rounding the bases. By the time he hit second base, Will had picked up the ball and was running back down the field with it. Nico was heading toward third base and Will threw the ball toward Valentina, but it fell short. She had to dive off the base to grab the ball as Nico planted his feet on the base and grinned, safe on the square of canvas. Valentina picked up the ball and marched back toward the base, scowling. She threw the ball to Laurel. 

“Oh come on, we could have had him out!” Sherman Yang raged, slamming his glove down on the ground. “Solace, you throw like a girl!” 

“Shut your sexist mouth,” Laurel snapped over her shoulder. 

Will faltered on his way back to his spot. “I’m- I’m not really a sports person,” he said, spreading his hands. “We’re all just trying to have fun-” 

“ _WHAT_ DID YOU SAY?” Nico snarled, seething. His whole body vibrated with anger as he stared toward Sherman. 

“Oh, what’s the matter di Angelo? Can’t handle the fact that your boyfriend is a sissy?” Sherman crossed his arms, smirking. 

“Come on, Sherman, that’s not really called for,” Valentina said. “Will’s a good guy.” 

“Yeah except when he decides that he’s going to let his boyfriend win by throwing like a pansy-ass bitch. Guess we know who’s sliding into home tonight.” 

Nico howled and ran toward Sherman, leaving a trail of dead grass behind him. Sherman jeered as Nico approached, clearly pleased to have provoked him this far, and the two went down in a flurry of flying fists and feet. 

By the time the rest of the campers were able to pull them apart, they were both covered with blood and bruises. Cecil sat on Nico’s legs to keep him from rushing back at Sherman while Will and Austin looked him over. Will popped a chunk of ambrosia into his mouth. “Your nose is broken, your ribs are bruised, your wrist is sprained, your eye looks atrocious, and the bruising to your left kidney is no joke, sugar. What did he do, kick you in the back?” Will glanced across at Sherman’s heavy black boots. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Nico coughed and sagged back against Clovis, who was sitting behind him, holding him under his arms. “Holy Hades, my back hurts. You’re not putting me in the infirmary, sunshine.” 

“No,” Will agreed. He started to sing the healing hymn, moving his hands over Nico’s body to concentrate the healing light to the various injuries. When he finished, Will leaned against Austin’s shoulder, exhausted. “That’s the worst of it, love. But you’re going to be providing urine samples for a few days to make sure you don’t start peeing blood.” 

Meanwhile, Kayla, Ellis, and Malcolm had been tending to Sherman, who had been given a cloth to press against his face, though he was still dripping blood. They stood up, Sherman limping between them. 

“Hey Will, I’m going to go stitch this laceration on his face,” Kayla said. “Do you have the key to the anaesthesia cupboard?” 

“Oh, that? No I must have left it in my other sissy pants,” he replied. A round of giggles went around. “Guess he’ll have to do without.” 

“Come on, man. You wouldn’t… jeez, Solace, sorry if it bothered you, you know it’s just a joke, like, ribbing and stuff. Can’t believe your jackass boyfriend took it so goddamn seriously.” Nico started squirming again, but Cecil and Clovis tightened their hold on him. 

“In spite of that eloquent apology, I still don’t have the key,” Will said, patting Nico’s knee soothingly. “Good thing you’re so manly, Yang. You’ll be fine.” 

“Oh, and everyone thinks you’re such a nice guy,” Sherman whined. “Real nice, letting her sew my face without any drugs.” 

“And this is what happens when you push a nice guy too far,” said Kayla, nudging him along. “I can probably get you a sticker if you’re good from here on out.” 

The baseball game was unquestionably over. Campers dispersed after the fight, as no one felt much like playing anymore. Will and Nico walked off toward Nico’s cabin, arms around each other. 

“You really, _really_ did not need to do that,” Will sighed. “I’m not mad exactly, but… you do get that you kind of played right into what he was saying? That I’m some wimp who needs his tough boyfriend to fight his battles?” 

“Will! That’s not… it wasn’t that; he called you- he called you a girl,” Nico whispered. “I couldn’t let-” 

“That’s just how jerks like him insult guys, Neeks. I know he didn’t mean what you think he meant, because he doesn’t know.” He stopped walking and pulled Nico flush against him, brushing his thumb across his cheek. “Regardless, I honestly don’t care. Yang is a sexist and a homophobe, I don’t doubt he’s a transphobe as well. He’ll either get over his toxic masculinity or he won’t. I’m not going to lose sleep over it.” He leaned down and kissed Nico softly, stroking his fingers through Nico’s hair and down across his cheeks, bringing his hands to rest on Nico’s shoulders. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Nico’s eyes. 

“Besides… what he was implying… it is kind of true. About… being a wimp, not being a fighter. All I am is a healer, and while I guess that comes in handy occasionally, I really would be screwed without people to fight for me.” Will sighed resignedly. “Guess I’m just lucky that you chose me, instead of holding out for some badass guy who could fight by your side.” 

Nico could feel the anger, barely having simmered down after the fight, starting to bubble over again. He pushed Will’s hands off of his shoulders. “First of all, Solace, you’re an idiot,” he growled, his finger in Will’s face. 

“Wow,” Will said, affronted. “Okay, I-” 

“How dare you?” Nico continued while Will stared at him in shock. “How dare you talk that way about yourself? No, no, shut up,” he said as Will opened his mouth to talk. “I’ve been hearing this garbage from you long enough. You feel free to give me an earful when I’m down on myself, so you just shut up and listen, dummy.” He pushed at Will’s chest until he had him backed against the wall of the cabin, next to the front door. The black stone was cool against Will’s back, and part of him wanted to shove Nico back and scream at him, but another part willed him to be quiet and hear him out. 

“You are, first and foremost, a talented healer who has saved countless lives, including mine. How dare you brush that off as inconsequential? Second of all, you are a decent archer. Just because Kayla is better than you doesn’t mean that you suck. You’re a good singer and guitar player as well. Even your poetry is- well, it’s nice, if- if you like sweet sappy love poems to hide under your pillow and- anyway. Stop denigrating your talents just because they are not perfect. You’re far better than most mortals and many demigods.” Nico paused for a breath, but Will knew better than to try to speak yet. Nico was far from done. 

“And as for your battle skills, _tesoro_? You can control sound and light, in ways that I don’t even understand. I’m still trying to figure out what happened with- with the light, when-” Nico shook his head, not wanting to pursue that subject any further. “You’ve been through several battles and I- I never told you, but I was in awe of your bravery for a long time. Last summer… do you remember what you did on the hill that day? Because I remember. You are smart, you are fast, strong, and brave. You did it all without panicking or freaking out, and you took no crap from me or Oc- or anyone else. And most importantly, you made everyone stop fighting and get along to work against the real enemy. You are a hero, Will Solace. A hero.” Nico’s voice had softened to a caress, and his eyes brightened with love as he stared at Will’s shocked face. “I love a boy, and he’s a hero who has saved us all, but especially me.” 

They were both crying when their lips met, and Nico fumbled for the cabin door and ushered Will inside without breaking the kiss. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch, kissing and apologizing and reminding one another of all the good each boy saw in the other. 

“I’m sorry I always pick on your archery skills and call you a dummy,” Nico said as he laid with his head in Will’s lap, gazing up at him. “I really don’t mean it and now I feel bad.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t think I really mind,” Will said. “I’m pretty sure I’m never going to stop calling you Death Boy and bossing you around and laughing when you get annoyed with my dorkiness.” 

“Agreed,” said Nico. “All I want is for you to annoy me forever. Dork.” He drifted off to sleep with Will carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter has been getting away from me and I finally decided to split it in half, so at least there's something new up here. Enjoy. <3

Nico sat in the spinny chair at Will’s desk in the infirmary, spinning back and forth and trying not to think about what Will was doing. In the room to the side, where the microscope and blood-spinner-machine and other big weird noisy medical devices were, Will was dipping a strip of plastic into a cup of pee. 

“Am I dead yet?” Nico called out. 

“You’d know before I would,” Will replied, rolling his eyes. “Not dead, not diabetic, not starving, and also not peeing blood. All in all, I’m pretty happy with this cup of pee, darlin’.” 

“Consider it an early birthday present then,” Nico said, his cheeks burning. “And can we never speak of this again?” 

Nico heard the handwash sink running. “Your birthday’s next, not mine,” Will called over the sound of the water. “I wasn’t going to get you anything this fancy, though.” 

“Ugh.” 

Will came through the doorway. “Can I make up for the indignity of caring for your continued well-being by taking you to the snack bar and buying you ice cream?” 

Nico leaned back in the chair and grinned up at him. “Ice cream date in the winter? However will we warm up?” 

Will grabbed Nico’s hands and pulled him to his feet and into an embrace. “Afterward, maybe we can go back to your cabin and find out,” he whispered against Nico’s ear. 

“Oh, I’ve got a guaranteed way to warm you up in my cabin,” Nico promised. “Something brand new.” 

Will’s eyebrows raised. “You have my attention, Death Boy,” he said. “Let’s go get that ice cream.” 

Half an hour later, they were on the futon in Cabin 13, finishing the last of their ice cream bars, wrapped up together in Nico’s new electric blanket. Will had his feet tucked up underneath him, his knee just resting on Nico’s thigh, and an arm draped around his shoulder. It was comfortable, just quietly being together, cozy and close. There was music playing on Will’s iPod in the dock, and the ever-present flicker of green flames. Nico sucked the last of the ice cream from his popsicle stick and tossed it onto the coffee table. 

“Did you hear that they’re organizing a ski trip?” he asked. “I heard Annabeth asking Chiron yesterday and he said he’d look into making arrangements if people want to. Said he thought it would be good for us to get out of camp and do some field trips for a while.” 

“So, are we in?” Will asked. “I mean, I definitely want to go. Will you go too?” 

Nico nuzzled against Will’s shoulder. “I’ll go with you. Can’t have you off alone at a ski resort full of handsome athletic boys.” 

Will chuckled. “I’m flattered that you think I’ve got that much game, but, the thing is… I have this boyfriend and I’m kind of serious about him.” He leaned down and brushed his nose against Nico’s, then angled his lips down for a kiss. Nico twisted around to pull him closer and kissed him back desperately. Nico’s fingertips stroked along his cheek and he broke the kiss off and pulled back to look at him. 

“I don’t like it when you go places without me,” he admitted. “I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid and annoying of me, but I’m- I couldn’t stand it if you didn’t- Will, I can’t lose you.” He shifted back to the other side of the futon and covered his face with his hands. “Forgive me.” 

“Sugar, no, it’s fine,” Will said, leaning toward him and grabbing gently at Nico’s hands. “I get it, and it’s okay. I promise you if I need space I will let you know.” 

“You don’t think I’m clingy?” Nico asked. 

“I think you love me,” Will said. 

Nico snorted. “Duh. But that doesn’t excuse… I know that it’s not usually acceptable to be so overbearing to one’s....” He waved his hands in frustration. 

“I think I feel it just as much,” Will said softly. “It’s not just you, you know. I’m afraid for you, even when there’s no real threat. Sometimes there are nights where I lie awake, can’t sleep, can’t breathe, thinking about how many times I almost lost you, the things I didn’t even know about until later. How we might have never had any of this.” Their eyes met, and Nico leaned forward to wrap Will in his arms. He pulled Will against his chest and murmured something soft in Italian against his hair, and they laid there until it was time for dinner. 

The next few days were spent preparing for the ski trip. They were headed to Okemo in Vermont, accompanied by Argus. Meanwhile, another group of campers and a few of the satyrs would be going to an indoor waterpark in the Poconos. Percy and Annabeth were coming on the ski trip, and Sherman Yang had gone with the waterpark group, so although it was a long bus ride, it was pretty pleasant. 

Nico had never been skiing for real before, though he tried to explain to Will that the virtual reality skiing experience at the Lotus had been very realistic and he was quite good at it. “Still,” Will said hesitantly. “Let’s start out on the easy slopes. I haven’t been out here for over a year, so I could stand to start slowly, myself.” 

They made a few passes on the gentlest slopes before moving on to the intermediate ones. Will begrudgingly agreed that Nico’s moves were great. In fact, he looked amazing zooming around in his black and red ski pants and parka, swishing over the slopes like he was born to do it. They soon graduated to the advanced slopes, though it was getting late in the afternoon and Will was dreaming of a shower and collapsing in front of the fireplace with a stack of sandwiches. He watched a little dreamily as Nico took off down the hill, then, after a moment of telling his growling stomach to be patient, he took off after him. 

There was a curve and a grove of trees ahead. Where there should have been a path in the snow of Nico’s skis having recently rounded that corner, instead there was the skid of a sudden halt, then ski tracks directly into the woods. Will muttered a curse and brought himself to a stop, and headed off after them without a second thought. Fear tugged at his heart but he stuffed it down. Time to feel terrified later, right now he had to stay clear headed and find Nico. 

He tromped through the woods slowly on his skis. “Nico?” he called uncertainly. “Neeks?” The tracks he was following were not those of someone carefully walking on skis through the woods, but rather the trail of something thrashing, fighting, and being dragged through the snow. Will was starting to wonder whether he should go find help, go round up the rest of the demigods, when he saw a colorful blur in the snow ahead of him. 

It wasn’t Nico, he thought at first. Blue, yellow, green, and violet clothing. But then he saw black clothing among the tangle as well, and saw that it was not _only_ Nico. Percy laid there, eerily still, black hair and red blood stark against the white snow. Annabeth was curled up at his side, whimpering through a gag in her mouth. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was frantically pulling at the ropes. And Nico. Nico was behind them. Will couldn’t see his face, but his feet were still strapped to the skis, unlike Percy and Annabeth, and he wasn’t moving. 

Annabeth spotted Will and started screaming something through the gag, but he couldn’t understand her. He bent down to quickly unhook his skis and then hurried toward them, failing to understand that Annabeth was trying to get him to turn around. But Will was fast and nimble, and so when the blow was struck, instead of knocking him in the head, it merely bruised his shoulder and caused him to stumble and twist, landing on his back in the snow. He heard Annabeth screaming through the gag, angrily and frantically, and a low pained moan that he thought might have been Nico. Will looked up. Silhouetted against the clear winter sky was the ugliest woman he’d ever seen. Her scrunched up face looked like a bat’s. Her spindly arms were holding a wooden club. She opened her mouth and shrieked at him, baring her fangs. And then she swung the club toward him. 

Will rolled away quickly as the club came down into the snow beside his head. He scrabbled in the snow for the ski poles that he’d dropped. Luckily, his hand closed around one and he swung up at the creature. She squawked as the pole connected with a leathery wing, but it just seemed to enrage her more. She stood over him, ugly legs planted on either side of his body this time so he could not move, and swung her club again. 

Terror gripped Will. If this creature killed him, what would happen to Percy and Annabeth and Nico? He had to think of something, something that could save them. Somewhere behind him, Nico whimpered in pain. He couldn’t let Nico die here. Will felt the panic build to a crescendo in his chest and the next thing he knew, everything was light. Will gasped as a beam of concentrated light flowed out of him and struck the creature. He heard a soft “foomph” sound as the creature fell into the snow. 

Will scrambled backwards towards his friends. He thought about untying Annabeth so she could stab the incapacitated monster, but one glance at the knots and he knew that was going to take too long. “Sorry!” he said, patting his way down Annabeth’s side until he found her knife. It was a small bronze knife, nothing like the dagger that she used to have, but Will felt more comfortable with a small blade anyway. He quickly pulled it out of her pocket and crawled back toward the monster. 

It was starting to get up; the blindness from the light explosion must be wearing off. Will struck quickly, stabbing Annabeth’s knife into its abdomen, just above the fourth rib. With a poof, the creature exploded into a shower of dust. 

Will ran back to the other demigods. Nico was sitting up now, dazed and sporting a new bruise on his face, but Will could quickly tell that he and Annabeth weren’t in any immediate danger. Percy still laid still, pale and bleeding into the snow, and Will went to his side first. 

He cupped Percy’s face in his hands, extending his healer’s senses. Percy was alive, breathing shallowly, his pulse thready, but alive. Will exhaled in relief, then took a deep breath and began the healing hymn. Light gathered around him again, this time the familiar soft light of his healing gift, and it flowed into Percy. He’d sustained a serious concussion, and Will fought against the bleeding in his brain, willing the vessels to close, the bruising and swelling to subside, the spilled blood to clear from his brain tissues. When he felt Percy’s vital signs normalize and his eyes began to flutter with consciousness, Will ended the song and turned to the side, intending to go check on Nico next, but suddenly the world went dark and he pitched forward into the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been skiing, uh, hope I didn't screw that up too badly.


End file.
